A Letter to Gourry
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: Sylphiel writes a letter to Gourry that she never means him to read. But Gourry accidently finds the letter and once he's read it he doesn't know what to do now that he finally knows Sylphiel's true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**A Letter to Gourry**

Part One, The Unsent Letter

By Relm

_My Dearest Gourry,_

_ I'm not sure if I should be writing this letter to you, but I can't hold in these thoughts and feelings anymore. I know from seeing you those few brief times that your heart belongs to Miss Lina. Whether you're aware of it or not, I know you have feelings for her. I know that Miss Lina also has feelings for you, even though she rebels against them. It doesn't seem fair that you care so much for her and she doesn't want to return those feelings. But I know she has your heart so I'm not going to dwell on that. My reason for this letter is to tell you how you feel. Ever since I met you Gourry Gaberieve I've been in love with you. I never wanted to fall this hard for anyone and it hurts to watch you with her. I've tried to forget you, tried to let go of my feelings. But I can't. You have a hold on my heart that I cannot free myself from. I don't know why I'm telling you this; you've made it clear that Miss Lina is the one you want to be with. But I just have to tell you. I cannot keep this inside anymore. I love you Gourry Gaberieve and I always will._

_ Love always,_

_ Sylphiel_

Sylphiel looked down at the letter she just wrote. She wasn't sure why she wrote it, it wasn't as if she was actually going to send it to Gourry. A part of her felt a need to write out how she felt. The last chance meeting with Gourry had been too brief; they had been trying to help Tarforashia. Even though she barely got a chance to talk to him those old feelings she tried so hard to push down swelled up.

So that's why she ended up writing the letter. She knew she couldn't come out and say how she felt to Gourry but at least she could write it out. Perhaps give her some courage to come out and say what she had been afraid to do all this time. But even as she looked at the letter Sylphiel immediately folded up the paper and hid it in her desk. 'I can't let Gourry-dear read that letter.' She decided.

...

Many months later Lina and Gourry found themselves attacking some bandits near Sailune. It had been a large group that had put up quite a fight. But Lina was triumphant in the end as she usually did. And since her and Gourry were so close to Sailune they just had to stop in for a visit.

"Man if feels like forever since we've been here last." Lina said while stretching as she and Gourry walked the busy streets of Sailune.

"Yeah last time we were here Zanifar destroyed half the kingdom and they were rebuilding it. Looks like they did a pretty good job." Gourry mused looking around at the recently fixed buildings.

Going into the castle the bandit beating pair wasn't surprised by the warm welcome they received. As usual Prince Philonel was more than happy to see Lina and Gourry.

"Miss Lina, Mister Gourry! What a pleasant surprise! What brings the two of you to Sailune?" Prince Phil asked as he escorted them to the Sailune dining hall. It was near lunch after all and it was Gourry and Lina. So naturally Phil was going to feed them.

"We beat up some bandits near Sailune and thought we'd come by for a... visit." Lina grinned mischievously.

"I thought we were going so we could get a free lunch." Gourry scratched his head in confusion. Had he forgotten why they were here?

Lina smacked Gourry on the head. "You jellyfish you weren't supposed to say that!"

"Hohohohoho! It's quite alright Miss Lina! I have every intension to feed you two. My kitchen staff is making lunch right now as we speak. We'll be eating shortly." Phil motioned them to follow him into the dining hall and to take a seat.

Both Lina and Gourry drooled at the thought of the food that was coming.

"Where's Amelia?" Lina asked once she was seated.

"She's doing good deeds of justice for the lesser fortunate people of our kingdom." Phil explained. "But she'll be here soon to join us. I know she'll be thrilled to see both of you."

"What about Sylphiel? Is she going to join us too?" Lina mused.

'That's right Sylphiel had been living in Sailune.' Gourry remembered. A warm smile spread across his face as he thought about the emerald eyed shrine maiden.

"I'm sorry Miss Sylphiel left on a trip back home for a few days. Her aunt isn't feeling well." Phil apologized.

"Oh." Gourry's smile faded. Though he had initially forgotten Sylphiel was in Sailune he was disappointed that he wasn't going to see her. "Is it serious?"

"According to the messenger pigeons Miss Sylphiel it's just a cold. Her aunt is doing much better and she'll be coming back to Sailune soon. I'm sure she'll be back in a few days. If you stay you'll get a chance to see her."

Lina grinned. "As long as you keep the food coming we'll stay a long time." She cackled evilly.

"Now Miss Lina try not to eat us out of house and home." Phil sweatdropped.

"I'll try not to but I make no promises!"

The doors to the dining hall opened and Amelia came bursting in like a gust of wind. "Miss Lina! Mister Gourry! I heard you were both here!" She squealed in happiness and she went to hug them. "You're not here to cause trouble are you?" She narrowed her eyes at Lina.

"We were in the neighbourhood." Lina insisted.

"And we wanted free food." Gourry added.

And again Gourry got a smack to his head for his trouble.

...

After a long day of eating and reminiscing Lina and Gourry headed off to what would be their rooms for the time they would stay in Sailune.

With the directions they received Lina found her room quite quickly but Gourry got a little turned around. When he finally found what he thought would be his room he was greeted by a sight of a bedroom decorated in hues of pink and purple.

"Whoops! Wrong room." Gourry sweatdropped. He was about to turn around and head out when he noticed a little stuffed bear sitting n the bed. Upon further inspection Gourry recognized the little stuffed animal. The bear was one he had given Sylphiel for Summer Solstice one year.

"This is Sylphiel's room." Gourry realized in awe. Going into a girl's inn room was one thing but to be in their actually bedroom seemed wrong. With Sylphiel not there Gourry felt like he was trespassing. It was her room he shouldn't be there. Though he knew it was wrong he felt compelled to stay. The last time he had seen her was too brief of a time that Gourry missed the soft spoken shrine maiden. So he was hesitant to leave the room.

He looked around examining what he saw before him. The room was sparsely decorated with few personal touches. If it had not been for the bear he wouldn't have realized whose room it was. 'She doesn't have much stuff.' He realized gloomily. 'Because she lost everything when Siaraag was destroyed.'

The room had a bed, closet, vanity with a dresser and a desk with a chair. The desk was the only point of interest as it had been left open with papers littering the desk surface. It looked like Sylphiel had been working on something and had to leave suddenly.

The papers on the desk surface appeared to be a letter made out to Sylphiel. 'This is probably the letter Sylphiel got from her uncle about her aunt's health. She must have read it and left in a hurry.' He surmised. Sylphiel was usually a neat and tidy person. It would take a lot for her to leave anything in disarray.

Gourry tried not to read what he saw. It wasn't his letters so he shouldn't be reading them. But then he caught sight of a slightly folded piece of paper in the open drawer. It was Sylphiel's handwriting. But what caught his eye was the fact that he saw his name on part of the paper.

Feeling rotten even thinking about reading the paper Gourry reached into the drawer and plucked the paper up. He knew it was wrong but went to read it. He felt better when he realized it was a letter addressed to him. 'Sylphiel wrote me a letter...? I wonder why she never sent it.' He sat down in the chair and started to read.

He read it slowly and carefully. And then he had to read it again because he didn't believe what he was reading.

"She loves me?" Gourry said it out loud not even able to believe the sound of his own voice. But saying it loud didn't make it seem more real. He just couldn't wrap his head around it. He had always thought Sylphiel was a kind and sweet girl but he had never though in a million years that she felt that way about him of all people. The dummy that always forgot everything and couldn't follow an intelligent conversation for the life of him.

'All this time... Sylphiel loved me?' He thought back to all the times he'd been around Sylphiel. How she spoke and acted towards him. It was as if Gourry had been living in a haze and was now seeing clearly for the first time. He felt like a fool. How could he have missed it? 'Because you're a big stupid dummy Gourry.' Gourry berated himself. 'You have a beautiful wonderful woman that loves you and what do you do? You chase after the girl who doesn't want to love you.'

Yes Gourry was aware of Lina's reluctant feelings. It only mildly bothered him that every time he took a step forward in their 'relationship' Lina would backup three steps. He had been okay with it before because he was her guardian after all. But he hadn't known how Sylphiel felt before.

Now Gourry didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't know how he felt about Sylphiel. He had never thought about Sylphiel in that way before. Yes he thought she was beautiful, sweet, kind, wonderful cook, a dream girl for any guy. But never thought that she could be his dream girl. Gourry knew his shortcomings. He may be strong and brave, but he wasn't smart, dashing or romantic. He wasn't he kind of guy that would sweep a woman off their feet with romantic letters or gestures. Woman and how to 'woo' them were always mysteries to him. Growing up any girl he tried to impress and ask out usually just laughed at him and turned him down.

A guy like him never got a girl like Sylphiel. So that's why he never entertained that thought before.

Before Gourry had thought Lina was his only option for companionship. Now that he knew the truth what was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**A Letter to Gourry**

Part Two, Homecoming

By Relm

The next morning was a tense one for Gourry. He didn't sleep well; his thoughts were consumed completely by Sylphiel's letter. If she had meant him to read it she would have sent it before. So it was a letter that he shouldn't have read. She never meant him to know how she really felt. Him knowing what he knew was wrong and it weighed heavily on Gourry's mind.

Lina was only slightly aware at Gourry's pre-occupiedness. It didn't concern her much; a distracted Gourry meant less competition for breakfast.

"Mister Gourry is something wrong? You don't seem to be eating as much." Amelia wondered worriedly. Of course Gourry was still eating more than a normal man, but not close what he usually ate.

"Yes Mister Gourry is something a matter?" Prince Phil added. "Is the food not good?"

"Oh now it's delicious. I'm just tired I guess." Gourry nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is Miss Lina being mean to you again?" Amelia touched his arm in genuine concern.

"What do you mean again?" Lina barked with her mouth still full of food.

Gourry let a sigh and tuned out the ensuing argument between Lina and Amelia. He occasional looked to Lina as she gave Amelia a verbal lashing. In his head he tried to remember why he was 'with' Lina, why he 'loved' her. But the only thing that came to mind was that he decided to be her protector.

Of course they did have things in common. They both liked to eat and beat up bandits. But beyond that Gourry couldn't think of anything else.

Lina was greedy, bad tempered, magically gifted and scholarly. Gourry was honest, helpful, a great swordsman and... not as smart as Lina. They say opposite attract but what keeps a couple together?

Then there was the actual subject of physical attraction. Lina did have a pretty face that she hid regularly behind rage and greed. She was very slender but she didn't have much of a bust. And he had said that to her many times. Which she beat him up for every time.

'If I love this girl why would I constantly point out her flaws?' Gourry honestly didn't know why he said those things. He always tended to speak his mind, so that meant he didn't like Lina's lack of a bust.

'She's always getting angry at me and hitting me... Is that what true love is supposed to be like?'

All this thinking hurt his head.

...

A couple days past and Lina and Gourry were still in Sailune. Gourry wasn't sure of how he would react to seeing Sylphiel again. So a part of him wanted to leave Sailune and never look back.

Lina on the other hand was determined to stay in Sailune till at least Sylphiel came back. Free food and living like a princess was an opportunity Lina wouldn't pass up.

Since Gourry was starting to feel unsure of his feelings he decided to do a test. So he asked Lina on a date. And Lina refused. All he did was suggest going to see a show and have dinner afterward. He didn't even say it was a date.

But Lina knew what it was. So she refused to agree to it. It wasn't that she didn't care of Gourry; she did care for him. But that sort of thing made Lina uncomfortable. She knew that dates, holding hands and kissing should be the next steps she and Gourry should take in their relationship. But every fibre in her being rebelled against it. Maybe she was scared to take that next step. Or maybe deep down she didn't really want to be with Gourry after all.

Eventually Gourry got Lina to agree to the date; by offering to pay for the whole thing.

The date had been... awkward.

For Gourry it was tense and he couldn't wait till it was over. He didn't enjoy himself and didn't feel those feelings you were supposed to feel when you went on a date with something you liked.

Lina felt the same way.

One could rationalize that it was just the normal awkwardness of any first date. But those first dates were always with people you barely knew. Lina and Gourry couldn't use that excuse.

Gourry had hoped that the date would solidify his uncertain feelings for Lina. But instead it just made things murkier. Now he was more confused than ever. And Sylphiel was due back very soon...

"Miss Sylphiel should be back today!" Amelia exclaimed as if knowing just what Gourry was thinking about.

"Is Sylphiel happy?" Gourry dared to ask. He had been wondering that since coming to Sailune.

"She's always smiling." Amelia mused.

'Sylphiel always smiles, even when she looks like she's going to cry.' Gourry thought solemnly.

"I'd be happy living in a castle like this." Lina exclaimed taking another bit of her chicken leg.

"Really Miss Lina you just ate breakfast how can you still be hungry?" Amelia exclaimed.

"What can't I eat brunch?"

Amelia just shook her head.

...

After lunch Gourry, Lina, Amelia and Prince Philonel waited at the Sailune Kingdom entrance waiting for Sylphiel.

They had received a messenger pigeon telling them when Sylphiel was due to arrive.

Prince Philonel had insisted that Sylphiel take escorts when she left Sailune. So traveling with her was a coach and carriage, four knights, a healer and an attack mage. The sound of the carriage and the horses' hoofs alerted them.

"Miss Sylphiel is here!" Amelia cried out while waving. "Miss Sylphiel!"

Sylphiel poked her head out of the carriage and waved back. A large smile graced Sylphiel's lips as she wasn't expecting a welcome wagon.

Gourry felt a strange tightness in his chest as he stared at Sylphiel. His emotions were a whirlwind of confusion. He had been so nervous to see Sylphiel but he was also very excited.

As the coach parked Gourry went to help Sylphiel out. Or he would have had several Sailune knights and mages not pushed Gourry aside. All the men fought for the honour of helping Sylphiel out of the carriage.

"Wow Sylphiel's popular." Lina said out loud in wonder.

"Yes very." Prince Phil agreed. "Few men seem to be able to resist her charms. She is a lovely young lady."

Gourry frowned. He didn't know why but all the men fighting over Sylphiel bothered him.

Choruses of soft laughter erupted from Sylphiel's lips. "Really you all needn't fuss over me so." Sylphiel insisted with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Yes lads let her have some breathing room!" Prince Phil bellowed getting everyone to back away from Sylphiel so they could properly greet her.

"Prince Philonel, Amelia, Miss Lina and Gourry-dear! My goodness I wasn't expecting such a large welcome!" Sylphiel went to hug each and every one of them.

Gourry watched Sylphiel hug each person with nervousness rising in his gut. When she got to him Sylphiel hugged him in the same fashion she had the others. But that moment when Sylphiel wrapped her arms around his neck and Gourry had his arms around the small of her back felt like eternity. For that one blissful moment Gourry felt the world stop and all he could feel, see, hear and touch was Sylphiel. Nothing beyond the feel of Sylphiel in his arms mattered. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest and lungs forgot how to breathe. But good things must come to an end and the hug ended.

Never before had Gourry had such a profound effect from a hug before. He hadn't wanted to let her go. But as he watched her leave his arms and go to chat with Lina and Amelia he realized something.

Sylphiel wasn't acting any different. Though the physical connection had been intense for Gourry, Sylphiel didn't seem phased at all. It left Gourry feeling confused.

Had Sylphiel changed? No not really. She still wore the clothes of a shrine maiden, and her face and hair were the same. So why did Sylphiel feel so different to Gourry all of a sudden?

It was because before he was blind to Sylphiel's feelings and charms. Now that he knew what he knew he couldn't help but be affected by Sylphiel's beauty and grace. Sylphiel hadn't changed but Gourry's perception of her had.

"Is something wrong Mister Gourry?" Prince Phil patted Gourry on the back as the girls walked towards the castle.

"I don't know."

...

After spending all that time travelling Sylphiel was quite tired. Lina and Amelia had insisted that the three of them go shopping as soon as Sylphiel got back. Though it completely drained Sylphiel of any remaining energy Sylphiel had enjoyed spending the afternoon hanging out with Amelia and Lina.

It was a few hours before dinner and Sylphiel was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open. So she had decided to take a nap before dinner.

Sylphiel felt a sense of calm as she entered her room. Since losing her home so many times it had taken her a while to get comfortable with her room in the Sailune castle. But now that she was used to her newest room it was a comfort to be back and able to sleep on her own bed.

Travelling in the carriage proved too bumpy to sleep properly and she had been so worried about her aunt. Sylphiel felt like he hadn't slept a wink in weeks as she crashed down on her comfy bedding. Sleep threatened to rob her of her conscious thoughts as she slowly started to drift away.

But spying a look at the disarray of her desk brought her back to wakefulness.

'Oh my I left that in such a mess. I'll clean it when I wake up later.' She told herself as she tried to drift off again.

Like an elephant in the room Sylphiel couldn't ignore the mess. There was no way she was going to sleep until it was cleaned.

Letting out a deep defeated sigh Sylphiel rose to her feet and dragged herself over to her desk. As she straightened out the papers and writing utensils she noticed the letter to Gourry she had written lying almost flat in the open desk drawer.

'That's odd I thought I folded that up.' She thought as she went to pick up. Of course Sylphiel had only loosely folded up the paper so it could have just unfolded itself when she was going through her desk in that mad dash.

'I didn't fold it completely, so it must have unfolded its self. Yes that's what it is.' Sylphiel eventually decided. 'It's not like someone came into my room and looked through my things. I usually lock my door anyway.'

But even as Sylphiel thought that she tried to remember if she had to unlock the door when she went to her room or was it unlocked? Had she forgotten to lock the door in her haste?

'It doesn't matter if anyone read this letter. I'm sure everyone knows I have feelings for Gourry-dear. Why the only person who could be affected by this letter would be Gourry-dear himself. And he wouldn't go and read other people's papers.' Sylphiel yawned as she put the letter back and headed off into bed. 'If Gourry-dear had read the letter I would die from embarrassment. Maybe I should get rid of it later.'

Truthfully it had been a nice exercise to 'confess' her feelings to Gourry via letter even if she wasn't going to send it. But with the fear of it getting into hands it shouldn't Sylphiel decided that she was just going to stick to writing in her diary instead.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: I'm not really sure where this fanfic is going. I guess you could say this is a writing experiment for me; to see how Gourry would react to finding out Sylphiel's true feelings. I'm sure L/G fans are crying foul over this one on its' out of characterness. Maybe it is maybe it isn't. I feel for L/G fans, it's hard to write romantic fics about Gourry where he's still in character. So even though I don't support L/G, I support L/G fans' writing efforts and anyone that dares to write a romantic fic centered around Gourry. ^^ _

_As usual this and all my G/S fics are on my G/S shrine: _

_relm . bravepages . com _

_Please visit me and sign my guestbook?_

**A Letter to Gourry**

Part Three, Pondering

By Relm

Gourry was apprehensive as he walked the halls of Sailune Castle. Dinner would be soon and he had been chosen to go fetch Sylphiel. Ordinarily a simple task as fetching someone for dinner wouldn't be such a difficult thing to do. But on that day it was one that filled Gourry with much uncertainty.

The last time Gourry had been in Sylphiel's room he had read that letter that he shouldn't have read. It was addressed to him but clearly Sylphiel hadn't intended to read it. He never should have read it, nor should he have even been in her room in the first place. You were invited to go into a lady's room not enter it like you owned the place.

Gourry paced back and forth up and down the halls as he tried to get the nerve to knock on the door. His knuckle would get within inches of the painted wooden door before he snatched it back.

There were several things that Gourry was afraid of at that moment. If he went into her room would she see the guilt on his face? Would she know that he had been there before? That he had gone through her things? Would she see this on his face?

And knowing her feelings could he trust his own actions? Being alone with a pretty woman that loved him in her own bedroom... What would any guy do in this sort of situation?

Gourry wasn't just any guy he was supposed to be an honourable guy that didn't easily give into temptation. But those guys don't go into rooms they shouldn't or go through things that didn't belong to them.

As conflicted as Gourry's mind and heart were at that moment there was still one force that trumped all. His stomach. It rumbled demanding to be heard. Dinner was soon and it wanted food. And it wouldn't get food if Gourry hung around the halls forever.

Timidly Gourry knocked on the door. He waited impatiently for a response on the other side of the door. But after a few moments he realized perhaps he had knocked too lightly. So he knocked harder then harder hoping to get a response from Sylphiel inside her room.

But Gourry got no answer.

In this sort of situation a person had two options. One, walk away and just go to dinner. Or two slowly open the door and investigate. Though option one seemed very tempting Gourry knew that he had to go with option number two. The likelihood that something bad had happened to Sylphiel was very unlikely but he still had to check. Plus Gourry knew that if he came to dinner without Sylphiel he would get into big trouble with Amelia. She wouldn't let eat until he went and got Sylphiel. So really Gourry was left with little choice.

Slowly and carefully Gourry opened the door while poking his head in the room. The room was dark but from the light of the halls Gourry could see Sylphiel's body laying in her bed. By the slow rhythmic rise and fall of her chest Gourry figured she was asleep.

Though he really didn't want to Gourry went and lit a lamp illuminating the room. He had expected Sylphiel to wake immediately from the light but instead she just continued to slumber.

'She really must be tired.' Gourry thought as he looked at the sleeping shrine maiden. Usually it was a common thing for people to look peaceful when they slept and Sylphiel was no exception. She made the barest of noises as she slept with a small smile gracing her lips. She looked so calm and serine. Gourry had never seen Sylphiel so at peace, there wasn't an ounce of worry, sadness or uncertainty that usually painted Sylphiel's angelic face.

The story of Sleeping Beauty flashed through Gourry's mind. A beautiful princess doomed to sleep forever unless a prince wakes her up with a kiss.

Sylphiel wasn't a princess and Gourry wasn't a prince. But once the idea of kissing Sylphiel entered Gourry's mind he couldn't get it out. He even found himself drawn to Sylphiel approaching her bed. But as he got next to the bed sanity regained its control on Gourry's mind and actions. He stopped and had to wonder on what his actions would have been had he kept going. 'I wasn't about to kiss Sylphiel was I? No, I was going to wake her.' He decided even though he didn't if that was the case.

Gently Gourry shook Sylphiel's shoulder trying to wake the slumbering shrine maiden.

Sylphiel mumbled as her eyes fluttered opened. As she woke her fuzzy eyes saw the blurry image of Gourry hovering over her. At first she thought she was dreaming and almost went to reach up to the hansom blond before her. "Gourry-dear?" She mumbled realizing she was awake. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah-no. I um was asked to get you for dinner. I'm sorry I'm in your room. But you didn't answer and then I found you sleeping and um I ah sorry I woke you!" Gourry stammered with beads of sweat falling down his face.

Sylphiel shot him a gentle smile as she sat up in her bed. "It's quite alright. But is it really dinner time already? It feels like I just laid down."

"Yeah you must have been really tired."

"Well thank you for waking me." Sylphiel said while getting out of bed. But in her haste to get to her bed Sylphiel had haphazardly thrown her boots on the floor by her bed. So instead of the floor her foot made contact with the boot and she lost her balance and started falling forward.

Gourry reacted quickly and grabbed Sylphiel before she fell holding her very close to him. Her green eyes were wide in surprise as she looked up at his blue ones.

"Oh my sorry!" Sylphiel blushed as she went to regain her footing.

Gourry's blush matched Sylphiel as he still held onto her even after she was standing firmly on her on own two feet. "Are you okay?" His voice was quiet and breathy.

"Yeah." Sylphiel's voice was just as quiet. As she stared into his eyes she was very aware how close her face was from his. Deep down she knew that Gourry's heart didn't belong to her but she couldn't but wonder what it would be like to kiss him.

Little did Sylphiel know, but Gourry's mind was already on the same page. His heart was pounding again; it raced harder than it had ever before.

Both were silent and stuck staring into each other's eyes. As if both of them were stuck in a trance that neither could break from.

But it was Sylphiel that spoke first ending the spell of silence. "Well we'd better both get going. I'm sure you're hungry and the others must be wondering what is taking us so long." Sylphiel removed herself from Gourry's arms and went to put her boots back on.

Gourry inwardly sighed as his physical contact with the emerald eyed shrine maiden was broken. Though his heart beat so hard in his chest that he thought it was going to explode he didn't like being away from her. This intense desire to be near Sylphiel boggled Gourry's mind as he tried to shake it off. 'We're going to have dinner. You know food, the most important thing in the world? And it's not just any food either it's food prepared by castle chiefs. So it's going to be really good. Focus on the food, focus on the food...' He drummed it over and over in his mind. But as Sylphiel went to get up Gourry found himself offering his arm to her.

...

Though Sylphiel had been tempted to take Gourry's hand on the walk to the dining hall she refrained. Yes she let him help her to her feet but she distanced herself once they reached the hall.

Sylphiel had decided she was letting those old feelings of hers creep up and distort her perceptions of things. She knew that Gourry had feelings for Lina, that much had been obvious. So even though Sylphiel got the feeling Gourry was being a little more 'affectionate' towards her she knew that it wasn't the case. 'I just hadn't really had a chance to be around Gourry-dear in a while. So I'm just sensing things that aren't there. He never expressed any feelings for me before so why would he now? Nothing has changed. Gourry-dear still travels around with Miss Lina so he still must care for her.' Sylphiel frowned lost in her thoughts.

In the back of Sylphiel's mind a small voice spoke up. It asked the question, 'why do you still call him Gourry-dear if you know he loves Miss Lina?'

This caused Sylphiel's frown to deepen. True she had decided that there was no way she had a chance with Gourry; therefore speaking to him in such endearing terms wasn't probably a good idea. 'I decided that nothing was going to happen between the two of us. That I had to get over these feelings of mine. But how can I do this if I can't even bring myself not to tag on the word 'dear' every time I say his name?' This realization weighed heavily on Sylphiel's heart.

Though Gourry's stomach was a symphony of rumbles his mind and heart wasn't getting the message of the gravity of his stomach's hunger. He was much too pre-occupied to really acknowledge his stomach at that moment. Even as the two of them entered the dining hall and all the lovely smells filled their noses Gourry didn't feel the full weight of his hunger.

"It's about time you two got here!" Lina snorted with obvious irritation. It seemed that she had been denied starting her dinner until all parties had arrived.

"I'm sorry Miss Lina I was quite tired and sleeping very heavily. Gourry had a bit of trouble waking me." Sylphiel apologized. She almost stumbled over Gourry's name reverting back to old habits and referring to him as Gourry-dear.

This didn't go unnoticed by those in the dining room. All starred at Sylphiel in disbelief as though she had just said she was pregnant with Lord Shabranigdo's baby.

Sylphiel laughed nervously under the scrutinizing stare and she took her place at the table, sitting down next to Lina.

Gourry also sat himself down in the chair across the table from both Lina and Sylphiel.

Even though Lina had been shocked by the way Sylphiel addressed Gourry once the food was put in front of her all was forgotten.

And thus the dining war started. Or rather that is when the dining war would have started if Gourry had started eating in a feeding frenzy as crazed as Lina. But Gourry was too distracted to acknowledge the food before him. Yes he did eat, and it was still more of a quicker pace than a normal person but it wasn't Gourry usually speedy pace. This was starting to become a regular thing for Gourry.

In the blond swordsmen's mind Gourry was mulling over what Sylphiel had said. It was such a simple thing. A simple thing that Gourry rarely thought about, the word 'dear'. Sylphiel always tacked onto his name when she said it. He had never dawned on the reason for it before reading that letter. After reading that letter he knew better. But he had almost kissed her for crying out loud and now all of sudden she was saying his name... normally? What had brought this on?

As Gourry wondered this he couldn't help but stare once and a while at Sylphiel sitting across from him. She didn't appear to be aware of these stares as she ate while talking with Amelia. And Gourry also stared at Lina too, but food was the only thing she cared for at that moment. But that's how it usually was with Lina, Gourry was never the first thing on her mind.

Gourry wanted to pound his head into the table. He was so confused about these strange emotions that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Or had they? Where these new emotions he feeling or old ones that he didn't even know were there? Had he felt this way before but had been too blind to see it?

Gourry couldn't deny the physical attraction he felt. Sylphiel had strong effect on him now, stronger than anyone had on him before. But did he feel that way because he really did have real feelings for Sylphiel or because he knew that she had feelings for him?

The food before him looked delicious but Gourry could barely taste it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: I lied; I'm posting this early because I updated my shrine early. I wasn't too diligent on the proof reading so there could be errors. Please don't pay any attention to them. Doing so gives them power and that's the last thing we want. ^^_

**A Letter to Gourry**

Part Four, Gossiping

By Relm

Dinner had been a somewhat tense affair for certain people eating at the table. For the others however the tenseness went unnoticed. Or if it had been noticed it was forgotten or ignored.

After dinner was over Sylphiel was quick to get out of the dining hall. Things had been far too uncomfortable for the shrine maiden. She didn't exactly have plans after dinner but she needed to get away. Sylphiel thought she was pretty swift with her escape. She hadn't been spotted and no one was chasing her down. She was home free. Or so she thought.

"Miss Sylphiel!" Amelia called out to the shrine maiden to join her. Amelia was in the hall heading towards one of the castle's many sitting rooms.

Sylphiel cringed as she turned around and came to Amelia's beckon. "Yes Amelia what is it?"

"Please join me for some after dinner tea and cookies." Amelia went into the room and motioned for her to sit with her on the long couch.

Sylphiel obliged and sat down next to the princess. "Is there something bothering you Amelia?"

"No, why would you think so?"

"The last time you asked me to join you for tea you were upset about a diplomatic issue involving orphans." Sylphiel explained.

Amelia's bright smiled faltered as she remembered the situation Sylphiel was talking about. It had been a trip Amelia took with her father to a neighbouring kingdom.

There was news that the kingdom was underfunding their orphanage so Prince Philonel had to go and investigate. To their horror they did confirm the rumours. The children were living in a cramped leaky house, with no means to get education and they were being starved. It was horrible and it didn't sit well with Phil or Amelia. The two pleaded to the king and queen to give more to the orphanage but they refused. Prince Philonel then suggested they take the orphans back to Sailune but that idea was refused. Then Phil suggested that Sailune would give financial aid. The king and queen agreed to this. But after returning to Sailune it was apparent to both Prince Phil and Amelia that the money hadn't gone to the orphans. It had been a distressing ordeal for Amelia.

Amelia brushed off those ill feelings to refocus on what she really wanted to talk to Sylphiel about. "No this time I just wanted a chance to catch up."

Sylphiel narrowed her eyes at the princess. There was something suspicious about her tone that made Sylphiel wonder. It sounded like there was a bit of excitement and guilt. Which led Sylphiel to believe there was something the princess wanted to do but it was something Amelia considered naughty. Given how rigid Amelia was about rules there was only one thing that Sylphiel could think of that Amelia would let herself possibly indulge in. "Just catch up? Amelia you're not wanting to gossip are you?"

Amelia's face fell. The shrine maiden had hit the nail right on the head. "It's not really gossip..." Amelia mumbled while twiddling her thumbs.

"How scandalous! The crown princess of Sailune succumbing to petty things. Very disappointing." Sylphiel shook her head.

"Miss Sylphiel!" Amelia cried out in protest.

Sylphiel giggled in delight. "Oh Amelia I'm just teasing you I'm sure what you're going to tell me isn't that bad."

"Well it isn't really... But really I do want to hear about how things were on your trip." Amelia insisted.

"Alright we'll talk about me first then you can tell your juicy gossip."

Amelia frowned. "It isn't juicy gossip!" She sighed in defeat. "How are you aunt and uncle doing?"

"They are doing better now that Auntie isn't so sick. It was nice to see them..."

"But?" Amelia prompted her.

"It just made me thing about Father and Siaraag..." Sylphiel trailed off.

"It must be hard for you to be here." Amelia added with a frown.

"Oh no! Everyone has been so kind to me here. It's made things a lot easier for me."

"Still it's not home."

"No, but it is a nice place."

"Do you think your aunt and uncle would ever move to Sailune?"

Sylphiel shook her head. "I doubt it. They seemed pretty settled where they are. It's not a large town it's more of a village but it's nice. I can see why they wouldn't want to leave."

"Are you thinking of moving there to be with them?"

"I had thought about it..." Sylphiel admitted. "With all the studying I've been doing I could easily take over a town healer/doctor duty. They do have a doctor already but no one really proficient enough in white magic to be classified as a healer. Even then the town is very small with a small population. They don't need a healer like me. I'm more useful here where there are more people. And there is more for me to learn here."

"That maybe true but you're given much more than you're gotten here."

Sylphiel smiled fondly as she thought of her time in Sailune. "Actually the people of Sailune have done a lot more for me than you know. But that's enough about me. Tell me about this gossip of yours."

"Well... it's about Mister Gourry and Miss Lina!"

The smile that had been on Sylphiel's face became strained. "Gossip about Miss Lina and Gourry? Come now Amelia I'm sure whatever it is is false." Sylphiel tried to brush Amelia's comment.

"Oh no it's true! I saw it myself!" Amelia insisted. If it hadn't been for recent events Amelia wouldn't have even bothered to talked to Sylphiel about this. Though in her heart Amelia believed that Lina and Gourry were not only in love but made for each other she was somewhat aware of Sylphiel's feelings for Gourry. But Amelia had always assumed what Sylphiel felt for Gourry was just a crush nothing more. And the fact that Sylphiel was no longer calling Gourry, Gourry-dear confirmed it for Amelia. Sylphiel must not have feelings for Gourry anyone. This is the reason why Amelia felt comfortable telling this to Sylphiel. That and she just had to tell someone what she saw.

"What did you see Amelia?" Sylphiel asked timidly. She was afraid of what Amelia was going to tell her. Her stomach was in knots waiting in fearful anticipation.

"Okay well you know how Miss Lina and Mister Gourry have been in love with each other for like forever?" Amelia started off.

The knots tightened. "Have they?"

"Of course!" Amelia insisted. "But the two of them have never really acted on their feelings. They've had every opportunity to take their relationship to next level but they just never have before... until now."

Now it didn't matter that there was knots in her stomach, Sylphiel was having trouble breathing all together. There wasn't air filing her lungs it was sludge. "What do you mean Amelia?" Sylphiel managed to choke out.

"It was while you were away seeing your aunt and uncle. Mister Gourry and Miss Lina came to Sailune and decided to stay for a while. After being in Sailune that's when _it_ happened!" Amelia exclaimed excitedly.

"What Amelia?" Sylphiel almost screamed at her. The Sailune princess was being far too dramatic drawing it out and it was driving Sylphiel crazy.

"Mister Gourry asked Miss Lina out on a date!" Amelia finally blurted it out.

The colour completely drained from Sylphiel's face. It wasn't just the colour that drained out of her, Sylphiel lost all energy and ability to think. "He... did?"

"Yes I know isn't it crazy? They are finally moving forward! Who knows we might hear wedding bells soon!" Amelia exclaimed happily clapping her hands together.

"They went out... on a date?" Sylphiel said it out loud but she still couldn't grasp that notion in her head.

"I know! I almost couldn't believe it myself! And Miss Lina didn't even say yes at the beginning. No Mister Gourry had to pester her constantly till she said yes. And I know the date went well."

"How do you know that?"

"My people told me so!"

"Your... people? Were you having people spying on them?"

Amelia lowered her head slightly ashamed. "Maybe... But I know it went well! I can feel in burning in my justice loving heart. Miss Lina and Mister Gourry are destined to be together!"

Sylphiel put on a smile for Amelia but inside she was dying. 'If there wasn't a clearer sign before there is one now. There is no way Gourry and I will be together.'

...

After dinner Gourry found himself aimlessly wandering around the palace completely lost in his thoughts. He had no destination in mind but somehow he found himself ending up in Sailune's royal garden. There were so many flowers in bloom that it almost made Gourry's head dizzy from all the fragrances. Not that he minded that much as it was a beautiful place. That and he was used to feeling dizzy. Getting hit on the head often tended to do that to a person.

'It sure is pretty here.' Gourry thought to himself as he looked around at all the variety of flowers. 'I bet Sylphiel comes here. This is a kind of place she would like. She does love flowers and plants.' Looking around eventually Gourry's eyes settled on one particular kind of flower. It was a variety of rose that Gourry had never seen before. It looked to be a purple rose with blue colouring bleeding through the petals. The roses from that bush were not only the prettiest flowers in the garden but they were the most beautiful flowers Gourry had ever seen before in his life.

"Wow, these sure are pretty." Gourry mumbled to himself as he went to smell the flower. In doing so he tried not to disturb the rose but got pricked on the thorns. "Ow... pretty but thorny..."

"Those are Miss Sylphiel's roses." A nearby guard explained joining Gourry in the garden.

"Oh really? I've never seen this sort of rose before."

"It's hybrid variety that Miss Sylphiel cultivated. I believe it's a cross between a lone moon rose and a purple heart rose. It's not really surprising that they turned out so pretty. When the cultivator is as a delicate flower as Miss Sylphiel there is no way they could turn out anything but beautiful. Miss Sylphiel is probably the most beautiful girl in the world." The guard explained with a faraway smile. He sighed happily thinking about the fair shrine maiden.

"Yeah... beautiful..." Gourry mumbled in sad agreement. 'Why didn't I ever see it before?'


	5. Chapter 5

**A Letter to Gourry**

Part Five, Moonlit Rose

By Relm

After sitting through listening to Amelia go on and on about Lina and Gourry, Sylphiel couldn't wait to get out of that room. Hearing over and over again about how in love the dragon spooker and the former swordsmen of light were made Sylphiel feel mentally and emotionally tired. But when she finally managed to get out of the room Sylphiel didn't head straight for her bedroom.

Though very tired it was very unlikely that Sylphiel would be able to sleep. Napping before dinner had ruined Sylphiel's internal clock and now she was completely wide awake. Never mind the fact that her whole body wanted to sleep her brain was the one that ruled all.

Of course the napping wasn't the only thing making Sylphiel's brain go on overdrive. No Amelia's news was to blame for that. Deciding to give up on Gourry had been hard and she had thought she was doing pretty well considering the circumstances. But then Amelia blind sides were with this gossip and Sylphiel felt like she was almost back where she started.

Seeing Gourry that time in Siaraag with Lina had been strange. Sylphiel was still very much 'in love' with Gourry and she met Lina for the first time. Back then Sylphiel knew that things weren't the way she had painted them in her fairy tale like fantasies. Gourry was more focused on Lina than her and in the end Gourry left with Lina. Sylphiel had been so delusional at that time that she thought if she proved her worth and learned how to cast the Dragon Slave that Gourry would go back to liking her more. However Sylphiel saw that she was wrong, that Gourry wasn't going to be impressed by trivial things. If his heart was set on Lina then there wasn't anything that Sylphiel could do to change that.

Sylphiel gave up at that time deciding that leaving Gourry to be with Lina was the best course of action. But since things never really progressed with Gourry and Lina deep down Sylphiel had clung to the hope that Gourry would open his eyes and see her. This was the hope that Sylphiel had been trying to recently squash.

Things had been going quite well since Sylphiel wrote that letter. And though things had been challenging coming back to Sailune with Gourry being there she was surviving. But that changed when Amelia told her that gossip.

Knowing that Gourry went on a date with Lina and it went well was the nail in the coffin. Now there was officially no chance in hell that Sylphiel could ever be anything more than Lina to Gourry. This should have been good news; it validated what Sylphiel was doing. She was trying to get over Gourry after all and knowing there was no chance should have helped her. But it didn't.

Killing that little shred of hope turned out to be harder than Sylphiel had thought. She had thought she had extinguished that little spark of hope already but hearing the gossip doused it. And it hurt. She was mourning the loss of it, the loss of the dream of Gourry and her together.

'This shouldn't be surprising to you.' Sylphiel told herself. 'You knew it was going to eventually happen. It was only a matter of time before they went forward. So why are you getting so upset about it?'

It was very clear that Sylphiel's mind was too busy with unhappy thoughts to sleep so there was little reason to go to her bedroom. Letting out a deep sigh Sylphiel started to head to the place in Sailune she often went to when she was feeling down.

Living in a big castle in the middle of a bustling city was great and all but deep down Sylphiel was a nature girl. She loved trees and plants so it wasn't uncommon for her to for hikes through the woods near the kingdom. But since it was so late at night already Sylphiel was limited to staying in Sailune. So that meant she was heading to the royal gardens.

Sylphiel had planted many flowers in those gardens since she moved to Sailune. And since she had been away for so long she was worried about the health of her flowers. So to ease her worries and get her mind off Gourry she went to the gardens.

"Welcome back Miss Sylphiel!" One of the palace guards greeted Sylphiel as she passed through the halls. His smile was big and bright.

"Thank you Feldrick. It is nice to be back." Sylphiel smiled back at him.

Palace guard Feldrick almost swooned at the feeling of Sylphiel's smile. One of the reasons why she was so loved by all the guards was that she made a point to learn everyone's name. As such most of the men fought over who got to spend time with the former shrine maiden.

Sylphiel had no idea just how many admirers she had in the castle. If she did she might have stayed and talked with Feldrick longer. Instead she just continued on towards the gardens.

It was a beautiful night with not a cloud covering the diamond studded sky. The moon was full and shining down bathing the land with silver light. The air was refreshingly cool. Going into the garden with this ambiance should have soothed any weary soul. Perhaps it might have for Sylphiel if the object of her troubles wasn't sitting on the bench in the middle of it.

"Sylphiel!" Gourry called out waving.

Sylphiel immediately froze when she heard her name. She had been looking up to the sky when she headed out into the courtyard where the gardens were. If she had been looking ahead instead she might have not left the hall at all. Looking to the source of the voice Sylphiel came face to face with Gourry. She managed a weak smile as she walked over to him. Every fibre of her being was conflicted at that moment. Half of her wanted to run into the blond swordsmen's arms and other half wanted to run.

Gourry had thought he was dreaming when he looked towards the hall and saw Sylphiel emerge into the courtyard. The light of the moon bathing the former shrine maiden making her hair glisten. It just didn't seem real and Gourry he might have been imagining the raven haired beauty. But when he called out and she responded he knew it wasn't an illusion. Suddenly there was a tightness in his chest and his palms felt sweaty as he watched her walked over to him. The graceful way she walked didn't help things either. It just reminded Gourry just how beautiful Sylphiel was. She was truly an enchanting woman.

"Gourry why are you here so late at night?" Sylphiel wondered in a soft and polite voice.

Gourry almost winced when he heard her say his name. She said it so plainly with no terms of endearment or admiration. Gods how he missed hearing her call him Gourry-dear. "Well... I... wanted to go for a walk and well... somehow I ended up here."

"Yes I can see why you would. These gardens do have a way of drawing people to them." Sylphiel admitted as she shifted her focus away from Gourry and to the reason she came to the gardens in the first place, her flowers. Well that's wasn't accurate as Gourry was the reason her mind was abuzz. The flowers had really just been an afterthought after she decided to head to the gardens. But Gourry didn't know that and Sylphiel would have rather liked to believe that was the real reason anyway.

"One of the guards told me you planted a bunch a flowers in here. I really like that purple and blue rose." Gourry pointed to the very flowers he had been admiring earlier. "It's really pretty." 'Just like you.' Gourry added mentally wishing he could say it out loud rather than think it.

"Oh." Sylphiel blushed slightly. "It's a hybrid of two of my favourite roses. The lone moon rose and the purple heart rose. I call it a lone heart rose. Pretty but destined to be lonely because of her sharp thorns." She had a proud smile on her face as she talked about her rose. Sylphiel had cultivated several flower hybrids in the past but this was her favourite.

"Kinda like Lina." Gourry joked with a laugh.

Whatever smile or blush that had been on Sylphiel's face was drained by that comment. Of course Gourry would have to mention Lina. "Well Miss Lina can be a bit character but she's not destined to be alone. She has you after all." Sylphiel managed to flash Gourry a weak smile.

Now it was Gourry's turn to frown. "Yeah I guess... I am her guardian." Saying that left a bit of a sour taste in Gourry's mouth. He had said it many times in the past, that he was Lina's guardian and he would protect her. She never asked him to do it but Gourry felt a strong sense of honour so he needed to do it. Lina was a 'little girl' after all, who needed protecting. Or at least that's the way Gourry had thought of Lina at the beginning. Lina had proved since then on many occasions that he wasn't weakling or someone who needed protecting. A girl who could kill a piece of the great Shabranigdo wasn't someone to be trifled with. And that had been fine because he had convinced himself he was in love with the ill tempered redhead. Now things weren't quite so simple and Lina was probably the last person Gourry wanted to think about at that moment.

"I'm sure she really appreciates having you around. I know I would appreciate having someone willing to protect me no matter what the danger is."

Hearing that from Sylphiel somewhat stung for Gourry. He thought back to what happened to her in Siaraag and all the other things that happened to the quiet shrine maiden. It didn't seem fair to have so many tragedies happen to a woman who was as kind and sweet as Sylphiel. If there was anyone that needed to have had a guardian it was her. But instead Gourry had decided to be the protector of probably the most powerful woman in the world. It really made Gourry feel guilty. If he could go back in time and change things he would have in a heartbeat. "I'm sure there are tones of guys who would want to protect you."

"Oh I don't think so. I'm nothing special."

"Nothing special? How can you say that? You're probably the kindest, gentlest and sweetest woman I know. Any man that wouldn't want to risk his life to keep you safe is a fool."

Sylphiel didn't want to be charmed by Gourry. She didn't want to giggle or blush at his compliment but she found herself doing both and hated it. "Really who would?"

"Just about every guard in the castle..." Gourry muttered to himself. It really irked him how all the guys fawned over her.

Sylphiel blinked in surprise when she heard Gourry's answer. She knew he wasn't intending her to hear it, but she did and she found it confusing. She knew all the guards were nice to her but she had no idea that they might be doing it because they admired her. What was more confusing was that Gourry almost seemed jealous with his statement. Which in itself was hard to believe. 'No don't be silly.' Sylphiel thought to herself. 'There's no way Gourry could be jealous. And the guards don't like me like that; they're just really nice people. Everyone in Sailune is nice.' She decided. "Well it's late and I should probably get back to my room and try and sleep. That nap sure wasn't a good idea."

"I'll walk you!" Gourry offered far too quickly and enthusiastically. He hadn't meant it to so sound so desperate and over eager but that's how it came across.

Sylphiel inwardly cringed. She suggested going to her room as an excuse to get away from Gourry not have him escort her there! But how could she refuse? It would be rude after all. "Okay but I don't think there's any dangers in the castle that I need protecting from."

"Except maybe the guards..." Again Gourry was muttering.

Sylphiel frowned in confusion once more. She was really going to have to talk to Amelia about the castle guards later.

As the two walked the halls of Sailune castle neither spoke. Usually when two people who knew each other well a silent stroll was a comfortable one. This little stroll around the castle however was definitely not. It couldn't have been more awkward.

Sylphiel felt the need to break the silence but she didn't know what to say. She could have started talking about food as that was one thing they did have in common. But talking about cooking and eating food was only interesting for so long.

While Sylphiel debated on what sort of thing to talk about Gourry jumped ahead of her and started the conversation himself. "So how do you like living in Sailune?"

Sylphiel snapped her head in shock as she wasn't expecting Gourry to speak first. "It's nice. The people of Sailune are wonderful."

"Must be nice having all those meals made by the castle's royal chefs." Gourry's eyes got all dreamy as he thought about all the decadent food being prepared daily in the kitchen.

Of course Gourry's thoughts had shifted to food. This didn't surprise Sylphiel. She fought off the urge to giggle. "It is, but I'm not used to having people do things for me all the time. Sometimes I miss doing things for myself, like cooking."

"Well you are the best cook I know!" Gourry beamed thinking about the meals he had in the past that Sylphiel had made. But somehow his memories twisted and he found himself imagining sitting at a table for a family dinner with Sylphiel and their two sons. This was strange for Gourry has he had never imagined such a thing before. But now that it was in his head he didn't want it to leave. It was such a lovely idea after all.

"Thank you, but I could be better." Sylphiel admitted full of her usual modesty.

"I don't think that's possible. You're perfect!" Gourry insisted genuinely.

'If I was why would you choose Miss Lina?' Sylphiel thought herself miserably as they got to her door. "Well this is my room. I hope you have a goodnight Gourry."

"I will, goodnight Sylphiel." Gourry said while opening the door for her. As he stood there holding the door he thought about the typical thing that happened at the end of most dates. The goodnight kiss. He knew chatting in the gardens wasn't a date but gods did he want to kiss her at that moment.

Sylphiel almost shrunk under Gourry's intense gaze. It wasn't like him to stare at her so intently. His brow was furrowed as the blond was clearly thinking hard about something. She wasn't sure what he was waiting to do and she didn't want to wait to find out. Quickly Sylphiel went past Gourry and into her room.

Gourry realizing that the 'moment' was ruined closed the door. He let out a sigh and slumped against the his side of the door.

On the other side of the door in Sylphiel's room Sylphiel was doing the exact same thing.

Both were thinking of the other and how hard things had become. How could they continue on like this?


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: Any and all Gourry/Sylphiel material I do goes up on my Gourry/Sylphiel shrine first before anywhere else:_

_relmw . com / gs (just remove the spaces for the link)_

**A Letter to Gourry**

Part Six, A Heavy Breakfast

By Relm

That night Sylphiel lay in her bed staring off into space. Though she lay in her bed she made no effort in trying to sleep. There wasn't any point. Her mind was still too ablaze with thoughts. The same thoughts that had been gripping it earlier...

Gourry...

And Lina.

She knew it was bound to happen but it was still upsetting for the former shrine maiden. All kinds of scenarios played through Sylphiel's mind as she laid there. In her mind she played out what sort of date Lina and Gourry had. How Lina might have held onto Gourry's arm as they walked. Or how Gourry might have whispered something funny into Lina's ear during the show. And even the goodnight kiss...

One might say that Sylphiel was purposely torturing herself. And for good reason, she was. A part of her wanted to remind herself as to why she chose to give up on Gourry. The other part of her just wanted to wallow in self pity. Either way she was focusing heavily on the fact that Gourry wasn't hers and would never be. Gourry belonged to Lina, and nothing was going to change that.

'Stop thinking about Gourry and go to sleep Sylphiel.' Sylphiel commanded to herself. However sleep still eluded her.

...

In another part of the castle another person was having trouble sleeping. That person was of course Gourry and just like Sylphiel he was pondering the day's events too. But the things he was focusing on were different than the ones Sylphiel was dealing with.

Even though Gourry wasn't the most perceptive man he was aware that Sylphiel was pulling away from him. She wasn't fawning over him like she usually did nor did she use those endearing terms he was used to hearing. Sylphiel was treating him... normally. In the past this wouldn't have bothered him. But he didn't know then what he knew now.

Sylphiel was in love with him and had been for a while. Not having her treating him like he was special felt strange to him. He never realized just how much enjoyed Sylphiel's warm smiles, soft voice and engaging company. Sylphiel wasn't just the shrine who was a good cook anymore. She was a beautiful and enchanting woman that was slipping away from him.

Yes she was slipping away from him but she had always been lovely. Gourry had just been too dumb to realize it. Now it seemed like it was too late, he'd lost her for sure.

Gourry let out a heavy sigh as he forced him eyes shut. He mentally demanded he fall asleep but it was all in vain. The moment he closed his eyes he saw Sylphiel's smiling face.

...

Amelia happily stretched as she got out of bed. It was a beautiful sunny morning and she was more than determined to enjoy every last minute. One could say a happy positive attitude was a contagious thing but it didn't matter how much Amelia smiled the world wasn't going to smile back at her.

This couldn't have been clearer when Amelia was dancing down the halls of the castle towards the dining hall. Since it was nearing breakfast Amelia was bound to run into someone on the way. In this particular instance it was Lina.

"Good morning Miss Lina!" Amelia greeted her idol with the biggest warmest smile she could manage.

Lina grumbled something that sounded like a profanity as she headed towards the dining hall.

"What's wrong Miss Lina? You don't look so well." Though Amelia meant to sound concerned her cheerfulness betrayed her in her tone of voice.

Lina gave the Sailune princess a sideways glance. Her head hurt too much to deal with Amelia's peppiness. "I have a headache." She grumbled hoping the gruffness in her voice would deter Amelia from pestering her to get the details.

Which was absolutely pointless.

"You have a headache? Why? Did you not sleep enough last night? Maybe you aren't drinking enough water. Or maybe you're one of those people that clench your teeth in your sleep and that's why you-"

"AMELIA!" Lina growled at her. "I have a headache because I'm hung over!"

The frown settled onto Amelia's face. "Drinking? Really Miss Lina? What possible reason would you have to be drinking last night? Was there a party I wasn't aware off?"

Lina violently shook her head. "No there was no party. I was just drinking... alone... in my room." She realized the moment she said it just how pathetic it sounded.

"Miss Lina why in the world would you be doing that for?"

"I've had a lot of on mind okay!" Lina snapped at Amelia.

Amelia was ready to going into a long speech preaching about abstaining from sinful acts to deal with your problems when it dawned on her on what the possible reason Lina had for drinking. "You were drinking because you were scared weren't you? Don't worry Miss Lina even though moving forward in a relationship can seem like a frightening thing I know things will be fine. Yours and Mister Gourry's love is a light that shines through all the darkness brighter than the brightest star in the sky! Have faith in your love and all will be clear and true! The path to true happiness shall be murky no more!"

Lina couldn't help but cringe from Amelia's grandstanding. It was too early in the morning and she was in desperate need of food. She figured it was best not to correct Amelia as it would spur the princess into bombarding her with a billion more questions. Not that Amelia had it completely wrong. She was right about one thing, Gourry was the reason she was drinking last night. But not the reason Amelia thought it was. So instead of setting the record straight she just kept her mouth shut and walked into the dining hall.

...

Since it took forever for Sylphiel fall asleep she knew when she woke up that morning that she was running late for breakfast. Not that there was any particular schedule she had to keep but she didn't like to inconvenience the palace chefs too much by making them cook for her at special times. So almost as soon as she was awake Sylphiel dressed and out her door.

Going into the hall Sylphiel was greeted by every guard she passed. Normally this wouldn't be cause for alarm or stress but Gourry's words were playing over and over in her mind at that moment. Now she was seeing the guards as more than just nice guys, but men who were interested in her. It was both flattering and uncomfortable.

'Thank the gods I never gave that letter to Gourry. This would have gotten really strange for him.' Sylphiel thought to herself as she retreated into the dining hall. The moment she entered the room felt all eyes on her.

"Good morning Miss Sylphiel! You're just in time for breakfast!" Amelia beamed cheerfully pulling a chair out for Sylphiel to sit. Ironically it was next to her and across from Lina and Gourry.

Sylphiel almost cringed when she heard Amelia's voice. Since she was sleep deprived Sylphiel wasn't in as good of a mood as Amelia. But she faked it anyway. "Good morning too. Good morning to you all." Once seated Sylphiel spied a look up at Gourry and Lina. Both of them didn't look too good. Gourry looked exhausted and Lina looked like she had gone through the wringer. Amelia aside it looked like everyone felt as crappy as she did. Except one thing struck Sylphiel as odd. "Amelia, where is your father? Is he not joining us for breakfast?"

Amelia shook her head. "Father had to leave early this morning on a political matter. Sailune is the peace capital of the demon peninsula so it's not strange when neighbouring kingdoms seek out Father's guidance. He'll be gone for a couple days."

At this moment the breakfast arrived at the tables and any potential conversation flew out the window. However breakfast wasn't a normal affair. There was no battle cries or fights for food. Instead it was calm as everyone slowly ate their food. Yes the food looked beautiful and tasted delicious but with all the heaviness in the air from muddled minds and curved appetites. Still lots of food were consumed but in nowhere near the normal urgent speeds.

While they ate Lina looked at Sylphiel from time to time. The former shrine maiden was the other reason why she had been drinking the night before. Lina getting into a drinking binge wasn't a common thing (except when dealing with stresses like a certain ex travelling companion of hers) but the previous night was an exception. It all started with that date...

Gourry had blindsided her with that date request. It made her want to scream and flee in terror. She knew things were supposed to be progressing between her and Gourry but Lina couldn't help it. The thought of taking their relationship to the 'next level' was a frightening thought. It shouldn't have been as they had been 'together' for quite some time but deep down Lina was still Lina. Though she could save the world by defeating monster lords she couldn't handle emotional issues. Lina always felt very uncomfortable about the mushy stuff. It made her so embarrassed that she wanted nothing to do with it. So run away Lina did when it ever came down to someone professing their feelings for her. Which is why she didn't want to go on that date.

With that being said Gourry wore her down and eventually Lina obliged to it. It had been a horrible date making it very clear that Lina just didn't feel the way she was supposed about Gourry. Or if she did she wasn't about to let herself. Knowing that Sylphiel was coming back was her saving grace. Sylphiel was in love with Gourry and would do anything for him. Surely she would take some of the pressure off Lina. Sylphiel would be all 'Gourry-dear' and shower the former swordsmen of light with affection.

But that's not what happened. Sure Sylphiel was nice to Gourry but in comparison to how Sylphiel normally acted it was like a slap in the face. She wasn't hanging off Gourry and giving him any sort of specialized attention. It was like Gourry was just one of her normal friends and not someone especially special. Heck she wasn't even calling him Gourry-dear for crying out loud! Something had changed in the former shrine maiden and it made Lina very nervous.

What buffer did Lina have now? None. With no one standing in the way it was all free and clear for Gourry and Lina's relationship to progress. Society would dictate that Lina and Gourry would get 'serious' and possibly go down that road to marriage. That wedding bells would surely follow the bandit killing pair wherever they went.

For someone who was so commitment phobic drinking wasn't a likely course of action. Lina was scared of what Gourry wanted to do. Did he really love her? Did he really want to get serious and settle down with her? Was this really the end of Lina's carefree days of adventuring?

It made Lina want to shriek. It was like all the air in the room had vanished and she couldn't breathe. So forget sleeping, Lina needed the booze that night. It helped after a couple bottles and he had been able to sleep. But it wasn't restful sleep. Her dreams were haunted with images of her 'life' being shackled to Gourry. As such Lina wasn't enjoying breakfast as much as she would have normally.

Sylphiel was unaware of the stares from Lina. She just continued to eat keeping her head down and focused on her food. Sylphiel was too afraid to look up and accidently look Gourry in the eyes. If she did Sylphiel might have lost some of her resolve that she had been fighting so hard to muster. Sylphiel kept reminding herself that Gourry belonged to Lina and would never be hers. But no matter how many times she said it in her mind it never stuck.

Gourry himself was shovelling forkful after forkful into his mouth of his breakfast but not even tasting one bite. He wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing. His body needed food and therefore Gourry was eating on autopilot. His brain was too absorbed with the redhead sitting next to him and the raven haired woman sitting across from him. One a woman he had sworn to protect and was supposed to love and the other he had been so blind to see for so many years and may have lost all together. It was heavy thoughts, too heavy for a morning meal.

Even though this meal was turning into an unpleasant affair Amelia was still in good spirits completely oblivious of her eating companion's ill moods. It was after all another bright and sunny day in Sailune.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Letter to Gourry**

Part Seven, Not You

By Relm

Given everything that happened since yesterday Sylphiel was more than ready to just put everything behind her and jump back right into her work and studies. So once she finished breakfast Sylphiel planned to excuse herself and head off to the apothecary lab. There in the safety of the lab Sylphiel could focus on her day and not the blond haired man sitting across from her. Sylphiel wasn't about to let anything get in the way of her intended destination. She even ate faster in an effort to finish her breakfast before anyone else.

It had been a good plan, but could one ever really beat Lina or Gourry in a speed eating contest?

When Sylphiel was finished eating it was after both the bandit killers had finished there's. Sylphiel assumed they would go for seconds (though given the serving sizes they had had it would have been more like eights) but she wrong.

"Breakfast was wonderful as always. But if you'll excuse me I'm going to get to the lab so do some studying." Sylphiel said with a polite smile and bow.

"I'll go with you!" Lina hopped out of her chair with a sudden burst of energy.

Panic set in very quickly in Sylphiel's eyes as this was unexpected. "Really Miss Lina? The apothecary lab isn't anything special. And besides don't you want seconds?"

"Nah." Lina brushed Sylphiel comment off. "I'm not feeling so hot this morning so if I eat more food I'm likely to get a big stomach ache. But if I go with you maybe you could whip me up something to make me feel better."

Sylphiel inwardly sighed. "Alright Miss Lina let's go."

"Lead the way." Lina motioned to the door leading out into the hall.

Once the girls were out of the dining hall and far enough away to not be heard Lina turned to Sylphiel with a very serious face.

"So what's going on with you?" Lina asked point blank.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." Sylphiel lied through her teeth in an almost sing song sort of a voice.

Lina rolled her eyes. "No you're not. So don't even try to fake it. I'm not dumb like Gourry you know." She reminded her.

Sylphiel cringed. "Gourry isn't dumb."

"Whatever you know what I mean. What's the deal with you and Gourry?" Lina questioned Sylphiel with narrowed eyes.

Sylphiel felt the knots that were in her stomach tighten and her face flush. This was not the sort of conversation she wanted to have especially not with Lina! "What do you mean Miss Lina?" She laughed nervously.

"What's going on with the two of you?" Lina asked with a stern directness to her voice. She wanted answers and she was going to get them from Sylphiel whether the former shine maiden liked it or not.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about Miss Lina." Sylphiel lied once more as she opened the door to the lab. "Now what sort of problem are you having? You said you were having stomach trouble... what else is bothering you?"

"You trying to change the subject for starters!" Lina snapped. "Why the sudden change between the two of you?"

"Gourry and I are friends. That's the way it's always been." Sylphiel replied defensively trying to avoid making eye contact with the red headed sorceress.

"That's a lie and you know it! Gourry has never been just a friend to you! For you he's special." Lina spat out.

"I've never been special to him." Sylphiel retorted back with much sadness spilling into her voice.

Lina flinched at those words. Yes Gourry wasn't the brightest bulb of the bunch so the blond swordsman never knew just how much the former shrine maiden cared for him. Gourry treated her like he treated all his friends. Lina had to wonder if that was her fault. By having Gourry meet her and rope him along in her crazy adventures ruin any chance Sylphiel had with him? "But still you're not just friends."

Sylphiel shook her head violently. "No, we are just friends. Nothing more nothing less. Gourry and I will never be anything more than that. I'm not what he wants. I'm not you."

Lina felt like she shrunk a million inches at that moment. There was so much conviction in Sylphiel's voice that it was hard to refute what she said.

_I'm not what he wants. I'm not you._

Those words played over and over in Lina's mind as she looked at Sylphiel blankly. It was ludicrous but seemingly true. If Gourry was to chose between Lina and Sylphiel for which girl he wanted he would most likely choose Lina.

It made Lina want to scream.

"Now Miss Lina what's bothering you?" Sylphiel prompted her.

"I think... I need to sit down." Lina muttered as she sunk down onto a nearby stool.

_I'm not what he wants. I'm not you._

It made Lina shiver.

...

When Lina finally left the lab Sylphiel was intent on focusing on her work and not her non-existent love life. But try as she may Sylphiel couldn't help but think about her conversation with Lina.

Sylphiel hadn't tried to sound spiteful or mean towards Lina. Yes Lina had 'stolen' the man she loved so dearly away from her but Sylphiel knew she had no reason to be mad at Lina. The truth was Gourry had never been hers in the first place. And Lina hadn't been trying to charm Gourry to go after her, it just happened. She couldn't be mad at Lina for that. Who wouldn't be charmed by Lina Inverse? Lina was strong, independent, brave, a hero of heroes, and had an iron will. She was an inspiration to any weak or timid girl. And that's just what Sylphiel had always thought of herself as, weak and timid. Lina Inverse was the kind of girl Sylphiel had always wanted to be like, but could never be. So who else could Gourry fall in love with?

Still the conversation had been unsettling. Sylphiel never did mention why she changed how she was treating Gourry, she just insisted it was the same as normal. But for some reason Lina seemed upset by all of it. Like as if she wanted Sylphiel to continue to fawn over Gourry.

Sylphiel shook her head at that crazy thought. 'No Miss Lina couldn't want that. Why would she?' The notion was ludicrous.

But still it did seem like that was the case as strange as it was. The symptoms Lina was suffering from sounded like a hangover from a night of binge drinking. So it was possible that Lina wasn't in her right mind during the conversation.

Or at least that's what Sylphiel told herself as she tried to read her textbook on healing properties of poisonous plants. Even though the chapter on the belladonna plant was particularly interesting Sylphiel was just too distracted to get into it. She found herself re-reading the same paragraphs over and over and not remembering a word of what she just read.

...

On her way to her room Lina was in a bit of a daze. She had already taken Sylphiel's herbal remedy and it seemed to be working. Her head wasn't pounding and she wasn't feeling quite so nauseous. But the one thing that it didn't help was clear Lina's mind of what Sylphiel had said.

It was one thing to come to the realization that someone was probably in love with you, it was another story if others pointed it out too. Sylphiel had stopped trying all together. It wasn't like before where Sylphiel conceded defeat but was still sweet to Gourry. No Sylphiel was flat out treating Gourry normal. So it was official, there was nothing standing in the way of Gourry and Lina's 'relationship'.

She should have been happy, what girl wouldn't want a handsome blond haired blue eyed brave knight to have as their special someone? Sure he wasn't as smart as some guys but Gourry was gorgeous so really what right did Lina have to complain?

"Hey Lina!" A voice boomed down the halls breaking Lina from her thoughts.

The moment Lina heard that voice she cringed. It was Gourry. She faked a smile and turned around. "Yeah Gourry?"

"You feeling better? Nah you must be, because Sylphiel is the best and knows just how to make someone feel better!" Gourry beamed as he talked about Sylphiel.

"Yeah I guess..."

"Well that's good!" Gourry just stood there with a goofy smile not saying anything else.

Lina looked at him for a couple minutes waiting for him to get on with the point of him coming to talk to her. But it became apparent Gourry wasn't going to say anything more till she did. "Um Gourry?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want?"

Gourry frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Did you just come over to talk to me to ask how I was doing?" Lina somewhat snapped at him. It was a nice thing for someone to make sure you were feeling better but given Lina's current mood it wasn't a welcome thing.

"Oh right! They're having this pie contest in Sailune square, you know where everyone bakes a bunch of pies and they get judged on taste? Well they asked if we could be judges!" Gourry beamed once more. He loved pie after all.

Ordinarily Lina would have jumped for the chance to eat a bunch of pie for free. But given the current circumstances and Lina really didn't want to spend a large amount of time sitting next to Gourry. Even if they were just eating after all. That and her stomach wasn't a 100% yet. "Well tell them, thanks but no thanks." And with that Lina retreated into her room and slammed the door shut.

Gourry recoiled for the sudden noise the door made as Lina shut it. 'Lina not wanting to eat pie? Wow, she must be sicker than I thought...' He frowned as he walked through the halls. Since the pie committee had asked for both Gourry and Lina to be judges Gourry knew he still had to go do it. He had already said yes anyway, but he was going to have to find another person to help judge.

'Who can I ask...?' Gourry thought to himself as he walked aimlessly through the halls. He passed a sign outside a door that read apothecary as he walked while thinking. Once he got a few steps past the sign he stopped and backed up.

"Apothecary? That's where Sylphiel is..." Like a moth to a flame Gourry found himself entering the lab.

"Hello how can I-" Sylphiel started to say until she looked up and saw Gourry standing there.

Gourry flashed her a sheepish smile. "Hi Sylphiel!" He waved almost timidly.

Sylphiel felt her stomach flutter with a thousand butterflies. What was Gourry doing here?


	8. Chapter 8

**A Letter to Gourry**

Part Eight, Easy as Pie

By Relm

"Gourry?" Sylphiel blinked in confusion. "Why are you here? Are you feeling ill too?"

"Oh no I feel fine!" Gourry beamed flashing Sylphiel one of his trademark dazzling smiles.

Sylphiel felt that familiar twinge fluttering in her stomach as she tried to look away from that smile. It was always hard to look at that smile. It made her head feel dizzy and her face flushed. It also made it hard for Sylphiel to keep her thoughts straight. "So you're here because...?" She prompted him.

"Right! Sorry! I was just talking to Lina... Is she okay? She seems like she's really sick!"

Sylphiel's heart sunk a bit. As usual it was always about Lina. "Well I think what's wrong with her is that she's hung over. Either that or she's got a bit of a stomach bug. But I think she'll be fine later."

"Hmmm... Well that's good I guess but that doesn't help me out though..." Gourry mumbled.

"What are you talking about Gourry? Were you planning on taking Miss Lina out somewhere special?" Sylphiel dared ask. She didn't really want to hear the answer to that question but she knew she had to say it.

"Nah... There's this pie contest going on and one of the event people asked if me and Lina could judges. I asked Lina but she said no and shut the door in my face. It was really weird... Lina would never say no to free food. So that's why I thought she was really sick. She's not dying is she?"

"No Gourry, she'll be fine in a bit."

Gourry frowned. "Well I said I'd judge the contest but I also said Lina would too. What should I do?"

"You don't want to judge the contest without Lina?"

Gourry shook his head. "No I want to judge the contest! Who wouldn't? It's free pie!"

"But judging a food contest means you have to carefully taste each one remembering what's good and back about them. You might find two pies that are the exact same kind but just subtle differences. And your pallet can get pretty tired after a lot of the same thing too." Sylphiel warned him.

"So I'll have to eat them slowly?" Gourry wondered with a frown.

"That's right. Slowly so you can savour each bite to properly and professionally pick the winning pie."

"Wow that's more complicated than I thought... A cook would probably be a better judge..."

"That's true, cooks or chefs tend to have a more complex pallet and can pick out the nuances in a recipe. And could easily weed out the good ones from the bad ones." Sylphiel mused in agreement.

"Good then we'll both judge!" Gourry beamed with glee.

"Wha-what? What do you mean?"

"Well I already said yes and since Lina won't do it I need someone else to go in her place. And who better then the best cook in all of Sailune?"

Sylphiel blushed. "Really Gourry I'm not the best... There are many more talented cooks out there in the kingdom than me."

"Nah you're being modest! I know you're the best. Just like I know you make the best pies in the world. The pies in the contest probably won't taste as good as what you can make but you'd be the best judge of which pie deserves to win."

Sylphiel frowned. She knew what Gourry said was probably true but the idea of spending all that time sitting next to Gourry was a bad idea. She was already having a trouble being around him as it was. And what would the people say seeing Gourry doing something with a woman that wasn't Lina Inverse? "I don't know..."

"Please Sylphiel?" Gourry batted his puppy dog eyes at Sylphiel.

Sylphiel cringed. She never could resist that smile. "Alright..."

...

Every year Sailune held their pie contest in the city square by the fountain. It was just one of many fun little events that happened around this time of year in order to promote kingdom comradeship and support local businesses. This wasn't because of some festival, it was something decided long ago to help keep the moral and the spirits high for the people of Sailune.

The pie contest among all other baking/cooking contests were open to all people of Sailune. Since settling in Sailune Sylphiel's reputation as a good cook/baker spread like wildfire. Even though Sylphiel came to Sailune to further her healing studies and help with Sailune's magical army it didn't stop the local businesses from scouting her. For months Sylphiel was bombarded by job offers at various restaurants, cafes, delis and bakeries. They all wanted the prestigious honour of having Sylphiel's culinary talents at their disposal.

Though tempted Sylphiel declined all offers. Cooking and baking were hobbies for her. They weren't her main purpose in life. To her cooking and baking were things she did to unwind and relax after a stressful day. And she was sure if she took her hobby and made it her career then it would stop being something she did for fun but something she had to do. And besides she never took her culinary skills seriously. Ever so modest Sylphiel always was.

But that being said when the notion of entering the pie contest danced in her head when she had heard about a week prior Sylphiel had been tempted. However she refrained from doing so. She had just heard about her aunt being sick and Sylphiel wasn't a true Sailunian. It wouldn't have been right for her to enter and potentially win when she was originally from Siaraag. And the last thing Sylphiel wanted to do was upset anyone.

That being said the pie contest committee were thrilled that Sylphiel was going to co-judge. Given her culinary skills Sylphiel was sure to be a good professional judge. Even though Lina had been their first choice they were thrilled (and somewhat relieved) that Sylphiel would be taking her place.

"Are you sure it's okay that I judge instead of Miss Lina? I know she was your first choice." Sylphiel asked Jarrel the head of the pie committee with much worry and trepidation in her voice.

"Of course it's fine Miss Sylphiel!" Jarrel exclaimed. "Would we would have asked you before but you had to take off so suddenly because of your aunt. And you're such a busy person so that's why he asked if Miss Lina could judge. But we're thrilled that you're taking time out of your busy schedule for us!"

"Well if you're fine with it then I guess that's good. So what sort of judging criteria do we have to follow?"

Jarrel pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sylphiel. "I'll be judging with the two of you. These are the categories we're judging on. We'll give a maximum of 50 points, 40 on taste and 10 on appearance. The three highest marked pies in each category will be put into a finalist round and we'll try them again. From there we'll pick the winners."

Gourry read over Sylphiel's shoulder his mouth already watering. "Cherry, apple, mixed fruit..." Gourry mumbled as he read off from the list. "...non-fruit, signature and pumpkin? Yuck..." He made a face when he read that last one.

"Well sometimes you don't always like the things you have to judge in a tasting contest." Sylphiel chided.

"Do I have to judge that category? I don't like pumpkin pie." Gourry whined with a childlike voice.

Sylphiel had to chuckle at Gourry's tone. "Yes you do. When you agreed to be a judge you agree to take on all the responsibilities of that contest. And besides I thought you liked all food."

"I don't like everything. Pumpkin is gross in a pie! Vegetables shouldn't be in a pie! Unless it's a pot pie... because those are good. But my point still stands, pumpkin is gross."

"Well maybe during the contest you'll taste a pumpkin pie that will actually taste good." Sylphiel tried to reassure him.

"Not unless you made it." Gourry grumbled.

Sylphiel tried to brush off that comment but she couldn't help it, she blushed. "You will still eat the pumpkin pie entries though right?"

"Yeah..."

...

At the start of the contest Gourry had been excited to eat all the pies (except the pumpkin). And what pie lover wouldn't be? It was like an all you can eat pie buffet. But when you have to carefully think about what you were tasting and grade each one it wasn't exactly an easy task. He took Sylphiel's advice and took notes on the things he liked and disliked about the pies and that helped a bit, but he was still having trouble.

"I think... I'm getting sick of pie..." Gourry moaned as they got to the pumpkin pie portion of the contest. "I don't think I can eat anymore..."

"You're just saying that because now we're going onto the pumpkin pies now." Sylphiel commented while shaking her head.

"Are you sure I have to eat them?" Gourry whined.

"Yes!" Both Sylphiel and Jarrel said at the same time.

"They're not going to taste good." Gourry grumbled.

"Gourry I'm sure they will be fine." Sylphiel assured him.

"I'll just pretend it's one of your pies." Gourry decided.

For like the hundredth time that day Sylphiel blushed.

...

While the judges were talking the people in the audience were doing the same. Usually at this sort of gathering the chit chatting was about the even that was going on. But in this particular instance there was something else more interesting than if Mrs. Olmen's candied pumpkin pie was going to win.

"Gee Miss Sylphiel looks awfully familiar with Master Gourry." An old woman by the name of Betty said to her friend Madge.

"Oh I heard those two used to an item but in Miss Sylphiel's Siaraag days." Madge replied with a knowing smile.

"They were? But I thought Master Gourry and Miss Lina are a couple!"

"Well think about it, Miss Sylphiel has had a host of possible suitors here in Sailune but she doesn't show any interest in any of them. But when Master Gourry comes around suddenly Miss Sylphiel is all smiles and adoring eyes. There's chemistry there."

"But Master Gourry and Miss Lina just went on a date!" Betty argued.

"That may be true, Master Gourry may be with Miss Lina right now but I doubt that's what he really wants. Look at him right now. You don't see him happy like that when he's with Miss Lina."

Betty didn't say anything. She saw what Madge meant after all.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Notes: All my Gourry/Sylphiel stuff goes on my shrine first: _

_relmw ._

_com_

_/gs_

_(remove the spaces for the link)_

**A Letter to Gourry**

Part Nine, Scandalous Affair 

By Relm

Sylphiel had expected judging the pie contest with Gourry would be a hard thing. Not because of judging the quality of the entries but having to spend all that time sitting next to Gourry. She was trying to get over him after all not trying to spend every moment of the day with him. But there she had been with him and she had been having a great time.

This was problematic for Sylphiel. She was trying to move on but the more time she spent with Gourry the more she wanted to be with him. It made the pain that much worse. When she was with him she could pretend that that was the way it should be, that he could be hers. But then reality would slap her in the face reminding her that Gourry belonged with Lina and Sylphiel would be left conflicted. But as confused as she was she was sure of what Gourry felt for Lina and that there was nothing to be had with her and Gourry. It was clear after all for everyone to see wasn't it?

Little did Sylphiel know what rumors were starting to fly around challenging that commonly placed thought of Gourry and Lina together as a couple. Those same rumours grew further when Gourry had asked Sylphiel to lunch after the contest.

"But Gourry we just ate all that pie! How can you still be hungry?" Sylphiel had commented in amazement.

"But that was just deserts not a real meal!" He had insisted.

The two had argued back and forth till eventually Sylphiel agreed if only to have coffee with Gourry while he ate.

"Did you hear the news?" One townsperson had said to another. "Master Gourry is romancing another woman behind Miss Lina's back!"

"No way!" Another townsperson exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's true! He asked Miss Sylphiel out on a date! Look at them over there!"

These were the kinds of conversations were common flying around Sailune. People were whispering and pointing at Gourry and Sylphiel as they sat in the outdoor patio section of one of Sylphiel's favourite cafes. Neither one was aware of the extra attention they were getting, the just sat that oblivious.

Sylphiel herself wasn't even looking at Gourry as she sat across from him. Instead her focus was on her coffee cup. She nervously fingered the rim of the delicate bone china trying to rack her brain for things to say. This was new for her; she had never had trouble speaking to Gourry before. But this didn't feel like their normal outings. Something different was going on here. She felt wound up tightly and her nerves were eating at her stomach as the butterflies flew around there too. Things were... tense.

Gourry was feeling the tension too. And despite insisting he wanted to eat more he wasn't eating terribly fast. His mind was elsewhere pondering his date with Lina not too long ago. He could help but compare that date and the somewhat impromptu date he was currently on with Sylphiel. That date with Lina hadn't gone well given out how awkward it had been. And though he knew eating lunch with Sylphiel wasn't really a date (though he could have liked to call it that) it was awkward too but not in the same way. It was the kind of feeling a guy got when he really wanted to impress a pretty girl and make a good impression. This was a silly feeling to have given that Sylphiel had known Gourry for years. She knew him too well to be surprised by anything but Gourry couldn't help himself. He really wanted to try and be more than his normal dumb old self. However every thought he had in his head to start up a conversation he rejected it on the count of it sounding too stupid.

"So... how long do you think you'll stay in Sailune?" Sylphiel finally broke the silence. She felt it was safe question that didn't hold too much subtext. It was just a simple question.

"I dunno." Gourry admitted. "We've been sticking around before 'cause we were waiting for you to come back. But Lina said she'd like to stay awhile 'cause of the free food and all."

Sylphiel inwardly frowned at Gourry's answer. Of course it was about what Lina wanted. Gourry was Lina's bodyguard after all. Wherever she went he was sure to follow.

Gourry didn't realize what he said wrong but he felt the mood shift. He'd goofed up somehow. 'Stupid Gourry.' He mentally cursed. "What about you? How long do you think you'll stay in Sailune?"

Sylphiel pressed her lips together in a frown and looked off into the crowd of people walking the Sailune streets. "I don't know... Sailune is a nice place full of lots of nice and warm people. There's so many things here that remind me of home..."

"But it's not home." Gourry concluded.

Sylphiel shook her head. "I can't call Sailune home. I want to but I just can't. I could just try another city to see if I can find a place where I belong. But I feel it doesn't matter where I go I'll just feel the same. No place can replace Siaraag in my heart."

"Well what about trying to rebuild Siaraag again? I'm sure there are lots of people here in Sailune that would be willing to help you. Tarforashia too 'cause those are your people right? Their ancestors came from Siaraag originally. So you could get enough people together and rebuild the city."

Sylphiel pondered that thought for a moment and then quickly shook her head. "It would be nice if I could try and make a new Siaraag in the ruins of the fallen ones but I don't think that would be wise. Look how many times Siaraag has been rebuilt just to be destroyed. It's like the land is cursed or something. All that's left there now is just ghosts of the past. Even if I somehow managed to get a new Siaraag built it wouldn't be nearly the same of the Siaraags of the past. Flagoon is gone and that sacred tree was the whole reason the city was built in the first place. Without the tree what point is there to draw people to that area?"

"But didn't Pokota give you a holy tree seed? Couldn't you just plant that and grow a new Flagoon?"

"It wouldn't be Flagoon exactly. That seed is from Flagoon originally and was one of a few that Pokota's ancestor's took with them when they left Old Siaraag to start over in Tarforashia. The seed is very old and there's no telling if it would still be able to grow." Sylphiel rationalized.

"Pokota planted one of those seeds outside Sailune and it's growing." Gourry argued.

"Yes because there's a rotting Zanifar corpse that would otherwise be flooding the area with evil miasmic energy. That's what holy trees feed on Gourry. They absorb the evil in the land and grow purifying the air. I did plant that seed Pokota gave me but I can't be sure if it's going to grow. And even if it does it could take thousands of years for it to be anything close to what Flagoon once was."

Gourry frowned. He had been hoping that Sylphiel wouldn't have given up on Siaraag. It was sad to think that Sylphiel would never have a true home again. "How about traveling? Have you ever thought about that? You could learn healing stuff on the road while seeing the rest of the world." Gourry suggested.

"I don't know... Yes I can cast some offensive magic but my main area is white... So if I were to go off travelling by myself it might be dangerous." Sylphiel mused thinking about her original travel to Sailune. She had come across several situations that could have gone south very easily. She had been lucky and managed to get to that white magic capital unharmed.

"You could travel with someone. Someone who can I don't know... fight with a sword pretty good?" Gourry's voice and smile was nervous with that suggestion.

"You mean... like traveling with you..."

Gourry quickly agreed nodding his head enthusiastically. "Yeah like me!"

"...and Miss Lina?" Sylphiel reluctantly added.

Gourry's smile faded. For a moment there he actually forgotten about Lina. The woman whom had had sworn to protect and travelled with everywhere. "Right... and Lina too..." He mumbled that last part.

Sylphiel didn't know how to read Gourry's expression at that moment. Obviously if Gourry were suggesting she join him in his travels then Lina would obviously be with them too. But it appeared that Gourry was implying that Sylphiel could travel with just him. That was crazy of course so Sylphiel just wrote it off as her imagination. "Yes I suppose I could. It might even be fun to go off adventuring and forgetting about my responsibilities. But I've always had a purpose in life. It would be strange to off and travel aimlessly with no true goal in mind."

"Hey I have goals!" Gourry protested feeling just a little offended.

"Feeding your stomach isn't a goal Gourry." Sylphiel stifled a giggle. "You travel because Miss Lina travels. And she just wants money and power."

"I went out traveling because I couldn't go home." Gourry interjected nervously fidgeting in his chair. It wasn't something he didn't really talk about much and wasn't sure if he wanted to go into explaining.

One of Sylphiel's eyebrows lifted in curiosity. "You can't? Why?"

"Well I wasn't supposed to get the sword of light. It was supposed to go to my older brother. But he didn't want it and it was causing a lot of problems between him and my parents. They didn't want to give me the sword because they didn't think I deserved to wield it. Back then I wasn't as good and my brother was the best in the family. But he wanted to become a priest and stop being a swordsman. My parents and him fought a lot about that.

I wanted the sword of light and I also wanted them to stop fighting. So I took the sword and ran. I went traveling to improve my swordsmanship skills to prove to my family that I deserved the sword after all. I was going to go back once I felt I was good enough to show them." Gourry explained.

"But you don't have the sword anymore." Sylphiel prompted realizing Gourry's dilemma.

"It wasn't ours to begin with so I had to give it back. But I don't think my family would understand that. It had been in our family for generations. They would just think I stupidly lost our heirloom or worse sold it for money. If I go back my family would probably hate me." Gourry's head lowered in shame as he looked down at the food on his plate that he was just pushing around with his fork. Suddenly he wasn't as hungry anymore.

Sylphiel reached out across the table and put a hand on top of Gourry's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I don't think that anyone could ever really hate you Gourry. Sure they might be a little mad at first but I'm sure they would eventually understand. And for what it's worth, you're the best swordsmen I know."

Gourry looked up at Sylphiel's reassuring smile and felt a little better. He turned his hand around so he could grasp Sylphiel's delicate hand. Her fingers were so slender and soft and her skin so milky white. His larger fingers laced with hers as Gourry held Sylphiel's hand across the table. Gourry's food was completely forgotten as the blond swordsman could only focus on the raven haired beauty that sat across from him. He knew she was just holding his hand to make him feel better but he couldn't help but feel just a little giddy about it.

"Look at that! They're holding hands!" One townsperson whispered to another and they pointed at the swordsman and the shrine maiden.

"I can't believe it!" The other townsperson exclaimed.

"Has Master Gourry ever held Miss Lina's hand before?" A third one piped in.

"He must have. Master Gourry and Miss Lina are a couple after all!" The second one insisted.

"Then why is he holding Miss Sylphiel's hand?" The third one argued.

"What a scandal! Master Gourry really is cheating on Miss Lina!" The first one concluded.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Notes: All of my Gourry/Sylphiel material goes on my Gourry/Sylphiel shrine first:_

_relmw._

_com/_

_gs_

_(just remove the spaces)_

**A Letter to Gourry**

Part Ten, Rumour Has It

By Relm

Rumors tended to travel fast in Sailune on any given day. More so on sunny days as people tended to congregate in groups outside. So even if one wasn't present to see the former shrine maiden and one half of the bandit killer pair eating lunch and holding hands you still knew of the event like you had been.

Amelia was the type of person who strived to be a good girl. She wanted to be an example for all young girls of Sailune of what a pure and righteous person should be like. But even she had her vices that she fell victim to from time to time. Enter in the Sailune street gossip.

It wasn't like she was inviting the temptation but Amelia couldn't help but find her interests peaked when she saw a group of her people chatting away in the corner.

Perhaps in most castles of neighboring kingdoms if a group of gossiping maids and servants saw their crown princess approaching them they would quickly scatter and pretend like nothing was going on. But this wasn't just any castle and Amelia wasn't just any princess. The moment they saw the blue eyed princess they motioned for her to join them eager to share their news.

"What is going on?" Amelia wondered feeling the hairs of the back of her neck stand up in excitement. She could feel it crackling in the air, there was new gossip a foot.

"Miss Amelia we have the most shocking news!" One of the maids exclaimed clasping her hands together in effort to keep her excitement in check.

"What is it?" Amelia questioned trying not to sound so eager and desperate. In reality inside Amelia was just dying to find out.

"It's about Master Gourry!" Another maid gushed.

Amelia's excitement died down a bit. "I already know about that! Him and Miss Lina went on a date."

"No no! It's worse than that! Master Gourry is... cheating on Miss Lina!"

Amelia's eyes went wide with shock. No that didn't seem right at all! 'Mister Gourry and Miss Lina were meant to be together there's no way Mister Gourry would cheat on her!' "No you must have heard it wrong! There's no way Mister Gourry would be unfaithful!"

"I heard it from my sister who heard it from her best friend who's daughter was there! Honestly! Master Gourry was on a date with another woman!" One of the servants insisted.

Still dubious to whether or not it was true Amelia narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the servant. "And when exactly did this supposed date happen?"

"Right after the pie contest that Master Gourry was co-judging."

"How can you be sure it was a date?" Amelia grilled the woman.

"He was eating lunch with a woman who wasn't Miss Lina and while they were eating he held her hand!"

Now this really didn't seem right at all. Gourry was only about one thing when he was sitting at a meal and that was eating. His hands were always completely tied up with stuffing his face or holding utensils to stuff his face. He would never stop right in the middle of meal to hold someone's hand nor would Gourry tie up one of his hands while eating. "I know now for sure this is just a crazy untrue rumor." Amelia insisted.

"Well then why don't you ask the other woman! You know her well after all!" A maid insisted.

"Who was this she?" Amelia wondered with curiosity. It would have to have been someone pretty spectacular for Gourry to cheat on Lina.

"Miss Sylphiel!" All the servants and maids said at the same time.

"What...?" Was all that Amelia could manage to say.

...

Lina and spent the better part of her day locked up in room. She didn't even feel bad about slamming the door in Gourry's face. In fact that had given her a small reason to smirk. It was a short lived one as a scowl had been quick to replace it. She had flopped herself on her bed and went back to sleep.

Her dreams were just as pleasant as they had been the night before. She was assaulted with images of her and Gourry married. Starting with an awkward wedding and ending with Lina bashing Gourry's brains out with a skillet due to a martial disagreement. Her life which was once glamorous and full adventure was turned into a loveless union to a fat balding Gourry who was almost as fat as she had become. Her youthful looks were gone in favour of deep set wrinkles and snarling scowls. Children ran around screaming breaking all kinds of things making Lina want to scream.

To say Lina's vision of married was skewed was definitely an understatement.

Several times Lina found herself waking up in a cold sweat screaming. And although she woke with such a voice Lina still remained in her room. Given that she had been labeled 'sick' already Amelia had arranged to have meals brought to Lina's room so the bandit killer could rest up and get better. So Lina ate after these nightmares until she was full and then went straight back to sleep. In hindsight this probably wasn't helping her nightmares any.

Eventually Lina got tired of sleeping and decided to stay up and filled her face with the most recent round of meals brought to her. Afterwards she sat back staring at the wall pondering what to do. She was bored but she didn't want to leave her room for fear of bumping into Gourry. Ever since that date of theirs she had been cringing every time she was near him. And it was worse now since she had had that talk with Sylphiel.

It was hard thing to believe, that Lina was Gourry's ideal choice in life. Gourry who annoyed her, who was nowhere near as smart as she was, who made fun of her appearance, her manners and her temper. She was his prime choice in a lady? It just didn't seem right.

Now don't get me wrong, Lina wasn't that down on herself to think she didn't deserve a guy like Gourry. Lina was pretty happy and confident with herself that if she wanted to she could get any man she wanted. But she didn't want to be tied down with anyone at that moment and surely not Gourry of all people.

When did life become such a mess?

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Lina glared at the door. She didn't want to deal with anyone at that moment especially castle staff wanting to check up on her 'health'. But then again it could be more food being sent to her room. "Who is it?"

"It's Amelia!"

Lina let out a loud annoyed groan. She definitely didn't want to deal with Amelia. "What do you want?" Lina near barked at Amelia as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss Lina. I know you're not feeling well but I really need to talk to you before you hear it from someone else." Amelia explained nervously standing outside Lina's door. A scrap of her big fluffy princess dress was being twisted in Amelia's palms as her eyes were glued to the floor.

All Lina could do was frown at the sight. She didn't even need to hear what Amelia had said to know there was something up. Deftly Lina held the door open for Amelia and motioned for her to come inside.

As soon as Amelia was in the room and door was closed the Sailune princess started pacing around the room. She kept opening her mouth to say something but then shut it just as quick when she couldn't think of what to say.

Lina sat herself down on her bed and watched Amelia go back and forth. In a way it was quite entertaining for Lina. She couldn't help but wonder what had her annoying friend all in a tizzy. 'Probably something stupid and justice related.' Lina sighed while putting a hand through her red mane.

"Miss Lina-" Amelia started to say but then shook her head and closed her mouth again. Pace, pace, pace...

"Amelia either sit down and speak or get the hell out of here!" Lina barked at the princess.

Startled Amelia immediately took a seat in one of chairs by the vanity. "Miss Lina... I have news... that you... might find upsetting..."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "What? You're out of steak so we're going to have to have chicken for dinner instead?" Lina guessed. Now that she thought about it she was still hungry.

Amelia violently shook her head. "It's not about food!"

Lina shrugged. "Then it can't really matter all that much." She decided.

"I does! I matters a lot! More so than anything in the world!" Amelia insisted.

"And what the hell is do damned important?"

"It's about Mister Gourry!"

Lina rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's not important at all."

"It is Miss Lina! Do you know what he was doing today?!"

Lina drummed her fingers against the mattress in thought. "I think we was going to go judge a pie contest...?" 'Mmm... pie... maybe I shouldn't have slammed the door in his face. I could go for some pie right now...'

"Do you know what he did after the contest?!" Amelia nearly spat out. The young looked so stressed and worked up that you'd almost wonder if she was about to have a heart attack.

"No...?" Lina prompted her feeling just a tad annoyed.

"HE WENT OUT ON A LUNCH DATE!" Amelia screamed.

This caused Lina to flinch. 'Gourry went out with another girl...?' At first Lina felt giddy. Here she had been getting herself all upset about having Gourry stuck to her forever and he was out on a date? It was fantastic news! But then the skeptic in Lina spoke up pointing out that it was Gourry after all. Him being forward with woman was a very rare thing. "How do you know this?"

"A very reliable source told me that Mister Gourry was spotted after the contest having lunch with a woman and that he was holding her hand through the meal!" Amelia insisted.

Hmm... this was an interesting one to consider. Still sounded fishy to Lina. "Who was the girl?"

Amelia bit her bottom lip so hard it could draw blood. She clearly wanted to say the identity of the mystery woman but she was afraid to. Would Lina try and kill the woman? And would she destroy half of Sailune in the process?

"Amelia come out with it!" Lina demanded.

Amelia was still mute and staring at Lina wide eyed.

Lina glared right back at her waiting for Amelia to answer.

"Well..." Amelia drew out but never finished.

"Who is it Amelia?" Lina got up and grabbed Amelia by the neck ready to shake/strangle her if she didn't answer the question.

"...Miss Sylphiel..." Amelia meekly mumbled.

Lina let go of Amelia and retreated back to her spot on the edge of the bed. 'Sylphiel...?' Her earlier conversation with the former shrine maiden replayed in her head making her more confused. "You know Amelia you shouldn't always listen to rumors."

Amelia paled at the thought. Yes it did sound ridiculous now that she thought about it. "I'm sorry Miss Lina. You're right it probably isn't true."

"Still I think I should have a little talk with Sylphiel." Lina got up and left a protesting Amelia in her room.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Notes: As usual any Gourry/Sylphiel stuff I do go on my Gourry/Sylphiel shrine first:_

_relmw._

_com_

_/gs_

_Just remove the spaces for the link._

**A Letter to Gourry**

Part Eleven, Premonitions and Decisions

By Relm

Sylphiel had a strange feeling gnawing at her gut as she went back to her apothecary lab. Lunch with Gourry got a bit heavier then she had expected. Both of them opened up about things in their past that made them sad and found comfort in each other's words. It was good to get all those thoughts off her chest and she was glad that she could help Gourry. She never knew that Gourry had thought so poorly of himself. Sylphiel had always assumed that Gourry was a carefree person who had no worries and had no idea the difficulties he had growing up.

Given that Sylphiel had decided that she wasn't going to pursue any romantic feelings for Gourry anymore lunch had been horrible for Sylphiel's resolve. Even though she had known him pretty well before learning the things she learned today just made Sylphiel have more respect for him.

Gourry had wanted to go do other things after lunch but Sylphiel had insisted she needed to get back to her work. Gourry had pouted but didn't put up much a fight. The two of them parted ways and Sylphiel went back to her lab.

This is where the feeling was settling in. Was it because she didn't want to leave Gourry? Possibly, as it was really hard to tell Gourry that she wanted to go back to work when it wasn't true. But if that were the case the feeling would lessen as she got further away from Gourry. As it turned out this odd feeling was growing with each passing minute. It was almost as though she was having a premonition of doom.

The day was still clear and sunny so it gave Sylphiel no reason to think of some natural disaster possibly happening. She saw no one waiting in the wings to attack nor did she sense any malevolent presences. There was no logical reason why Sylphiel should feel any sort of apprehension. Still she felt very uneasy as she went into her lab.

Sylphiel sat herself down at her desk and cracked open one of her medical books. Given that she had spent a good portion of the day with Gourry she had gotten behind on her studies. Sylphiel didn't have a special schedule she had to follow just one that she had imposed upon herself. And now that she was back in her lab she was going to get back at it to try and make up for lost time.

Three very loud successive knocks snapped Sylphiel's attention away from her studies. Someone was outside her door and it didn't seem like they were happy by the loudness of the knocks. "The door is open." Sylphiel called out while turning in her chair to face the doorway.

The door swung open with a loud slam and in stormed an irate looking Lina.

"Miss Lina! Is your stomach still bothering you? Do you need something stronger?"

Lina didn't answer Sylphiel right away. Instead she just looked around the room with suspicious eyes. When she had last seen the former shrine maiden Sylphiel had been working in this very apothecary lab. Since Sylphiel was still in said lab it stood to reason that she had never left. This put seeds of doubt in Lina's head making her wish she didn't so easily believe the rumors Amelia babbled on about. The more Lina thought about the less likely it seemed. Gourry having lunch with any girl and holding their hand instead of gorging on the food? No, no that didn't seem right one bit. Lina felt very foolish. "I'm fine. Have you been here studying the whole day?"

"No. I went out for a bit and I just got back. Why were you looking for me earlier?" Sylphiel's eyes flashed with concern. "Are you sure you're okay Miss Lina? Because if you're still not feeling well I'm sure I can do something to help you."

"I already told you I feel fine. What were you doing when you were out?"

Sylphiel frowned in confusion. Lina was acting strange. "I was co-judging a pie contest."

Lina's eyes narrowed. Well it seemed at least one part of Amelia's rumor was true after all. "The one that Gourry judged too?"

"Yes that's right. He told me that he had agreed for the two of you to judge the contest but you didn't want to because you weren't feeling well."

"Who asked you to judge in my place?"

"Gourry did. Though the people on the pie contest committee had wanted me involved in it originally anyway." Sylphiel explained feeling her nerves bundle back up again. That feeling of doom was starting to come to be. However the doom came in the form of a petite redheaded sorceress that was more than capable of destroying all of Sailune.

"Interesting... Was it fun?"

"Yes. It's a shame you weren't feeling well. I know Gourry had originally wanted to do the contest with you as it was. I'm sure the two of you would have had more fun than we did together."

Again Lina narrowed her eyes at Sylphiel. It sounded like Sylphiel thought of herself as just the backup plan when it came to Gourry. So far not sounding as scandalous as what Amelia had gone on about. But there was more to the rumor after all. "And what did the two of you do after the contest?"

"Well you know Gourry. He could eat a hundred pies but still be hungry. So he insisted we go eat lunch. He had lunch while I drank coffee. I wasn't hungry after eating all that pie. But I don't think Gourry was extremely hungry himself. I'd never seen him eat so slow. I guess when you're the only one eating at a table there's no need to eat so fast. It's not like anyone is going to steal your food." Sylphiel rationalized with a bit of a laugh. She was sure that was the reason for Gourry's eating pace. The only other alternative was that Gourry wasn't really that hungry and just wanted to spend more time with Sylphiel. This was a possibility that Sylphiel rejected. She wouldn't even considerate it.

"So you just sat there drinking coffee while you watched him eat?"

"Well no, we were talking."

"You told me earlier that Gourry didn't see you as anything but a friend because you weren't me. But then you go and have lunch dates while holding hands?" Lina's was voice just a bit edgy but mostly calm as she stared down the former shrine maiden.

Sylphiel's eyes went as wide as saucers. Holding hands? That didn't seem right to Sylphiel. "Where did you hear that?"

"You're saying you weren't holding his hand throughout the meal?"

"No I didn't..." Sylphiel mumbled trying to wrack her brain thinking over lunch in her head. She replayed the whole meal starting from the moment they sat down. That's when she remembered her conversation with Gourry about not being able to go home. She had reached out and took his hand. It had only been for a short time during that meal but Gourry had squeezed her hand back. "Actually I did hold his hand. But it wasn't for long. We were talking about our childhoods and it brought up some bad memories for Gourry. I merely held his hand for support."

Lina frowned. This was not the answer she had been hoping to hear. All the way over to the apothecary lab she had been hoping that what Amelia had been told was true. That Gourry really had been having a romantic lunch with Sylphiel. That for sure would have taken off all the social pressure she was under. All roads can't lead to marriage if Gourry was still interested in other women. But Sylphiel once again dashed those hopes with her logical explanations. "What the hell would he be so upset about that you'd need to comfort him for?!"

"His parents were disapproving of him having the sword of light handed down to him. Apparently Gourry thinks he's the goof up of the family whom his parents are greatly disappointed in him. The sword was supposed to go to his older brother but Gourry took it and ran. Since he doesn't have the sword anymore and he shouldn't have taken it in the first place he can't go home without shame." Sylphiel explained.

"Well I can understand why they wouldn't want the sword to go to him." Lina mused with a dark chuckle.

"Miss Lina that's mean! Gourry is a very responsible and honourable person." Sylphiel protested with a huff.

"So responsible that he stole his family's heirloom?"

"He only took it to diffuse the fighting between his parents and his older brother. His older brother didn't want the sword; he wanted to become a priest."

Lina pressed her lips together in a tight frown. "So you really were just trying to comfort him?"

"Yes of course! Gourry and I are only friends. Nothing more, nothing less." Sylphiel insisted even though every fibre of her being rebelled against those words. She didn't want to be just friends with Gourry. She wanted to be his and only his. To get married, settled down and raise a family with Gourry. But that was never going to happen. "I'm sorry if I made you worry. Believe me Gourry would never cheat on you Miss Lina. Gourry may not be a genius but he has a good heart. He wouldn't hurt the one he loves."

Lina couldn't help but shudder at that comment. The idea of Gourry being in love with her just made her sick to her stomach.

...

Gourry couldn't understand why everyone kept whispering around him as he walked the halls of the castle. It made him wonder if he had something on his face or something else wrong with his appearance. He didn't care too much so he just kept walking.

Spending all that time with Sylphiel should have made Gourry happy to have some time away but that wasn't the case. If anything it made Gourry want to be around her more. He could just kick himself thinking about all the times he wasted by doing other things instead of spending time with the shrine maiden.

It obvious to Gourry now, there was no way he was going to leave Sailune without Sylphiel. Somehow he was going to get her to come with him. He wasn't about to make the mistake again and leave her behind. So many times he had said goodbye to her and not know what felt wrong about it. Now he knew better. Each time he had said goodbye and left he was walking away from a woman that loved him. It made him sick just thinking about those times.

Though Gourry's goal in life was to be a good enough swordsmen to surpass his older brother Aaron he like any red blooded human had a hidden desire to be loved. To find a woman (or man if you were that sort of a man) who would love you unconditionally despite any of your flaws. Gourry felt his flaws were too many that it be hard for him to ever find someone who would look past them. But he had and he hadn't even known it. He had thought that maybe Lina had loved him but after that date with her Gourry was sure Lina didn't. Sylphiel on the other hand definitely did.

However it was hard to tell what was going on in Sylphiel's mind. Her behaviour had changed. She wasn't being as loving toward him like she used to be. Maybe she didn't love him anymore. Maybe Gourry had already screwed up too badly that he could never have a chance with her. Maybe Sylphiel now secretly had fallen in love with someone else.

No Gourry wasn't going to think that. Though there were a host of men in just the castle alone that would love the chance to be with the former shrine maiden he was sure she wasn't holding a torch for anyone else. It was possible but Gourry wasn't even going to entertain the notion.

Thus Gourry had his new mission. Somehow he would convince Sylphiel it was time to leave Sailune and go traveling. And that she should be traveling with him. It was going to be tricky because he wasn't sure what to do about Lina. But one thing was for sure, Gourry wasn't going to leave Sylphiel behind. So if he couldn't convince her to leave the white magic capital of the demon peninsula then we wouldn't either. He wasn't going to leave Sailune without Sylphiel.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Notes: My usual rule of thumb about posting stuff from my Gourry/Sylphiel shrine on other websites I post them a week after I post it on the shrine. Well I posted this back in October. Whoops a little late. Oh well. But if you really want to read these stories earlier I always post any and all Gourry/Sylphiel material on my Gourry/Sylphiel shrine first:_

_relmw._

_com_

_/gs_

_(just remove the spaces.) _

**A Letter to Gourry**

Part Twelve, To Stay or to Go?

By Relm

After parting ways with Sylphiel, Gourry had spent the rest of his afternoon wondering around aimlessly in Sailune. He wasn't looking for anything in particular as he walked but rather was just moving while he tried to clear his head.

Since making his decision Gourry had become very serious about the issue. Somehow he was going to convince Sylphiel to leave Sailune with him or he wasn't going to leave. The problem was Gourry had no idea how he was going to do this. He never fancied himself a smart man so his confidence in convincing Sylphiel was thin.

Staying in Sailune did seem like the more attractive idea. Besides Sylphiel there was Philonel and Amelia living in Sailune too. Gourry was sure to get free food whenever he wanted and a job as a knight or soldier defending the castle and the people of Sailune. He could settle down in a nice home, steady fulfilling job and if he was lucky a happy marriage blessed with children. It wouldn't have the same excitement as a life on the road going from one adventure to another but it would be satisfying.

The biggest issue facing Gourry with this blissful scenario came down to a two syllable word.

_Lina._

Regardless of whether Gourry could convince Sylphiel to go he would still have to contend with Lina. What would Lina say if he did get Sylphiel to go with them? Would she be happy to have the former shrine maiden joining them on their adventures? Gourry assumed Lina would be fine with it. Sylphiel was a great cook and real handy in a fight. Not only could Sylphiel help out in the defensive side of things her offensive magic had improved. Who could be opposed to that?

The bigger problem would be trying to explain to Lina why he wouldn't leave Sailune with her. How would he explain that? He had promised to be Lina's guardian and Gourry didn't break promises. It wasn't in his character to do such a thing and Lina knew it. Sure his true reason would be a good one but it wasn't one that Gourry could easily explain. He knew that Sylphiel was in love with him but that didn't matter unless he felt the same way. Did he love Sylphiel?

It made his heart pound just thinking about it.

Yes maybe he did. Or at least the potential was there. Really what man couldn't fall in love with Sylphiel?

So yes it was a good reason. Still Gourry couldn't tell Lina that. Would she accept that he wanted to stay without a good reason? Or would she just drag him along with her?

It seemed easier from the Lina perspective side of things to just convince Sylphiel to come with them. That way he didn't have to deal with breaking his promise to Lina. It did seem like it was easier and likely to work out. But Sylphiel was convinced he was in love with Lina. And seeing Lina as a rival she couldn't win against it wasn't likely Sylphiel would ever agree to leave with them.

So unless Lina was going to release him of his promise there didn't seem to be a favorable outcome on the horizon.

All this thinking was making Gourry very tired and very hungry. Spying a look at his surroundings Gourry was surprised to see that the sun was no longer in the sky. Instead there was a rising moon and few twinkling stars up there to greet him. He had been walking for longer than he thought.

'I wonder if it's almost dinner time?'

...

Lina let out a huge sigh as she sat in her room looking out the window. Her little tiny hope of validating Amelia's rumor about Gourry and Sylphiel had been effectively squashed by Sylphiel making Lina feel very disappointed. Not wanting to deal with the extra happy people of Sailune Lina made her way back to her room where and hadn't left since.

Inside Lina's head her brain was all consumed by disturbing thoughts. It was like her dreams from earlier were haunting her outside her sleep. Her and Gourry... married. It made her shudder. Sylphiel was supposed to be her saving grace, her way out but the former shrine maiden had cut the cord. It was becoming very clear that just staying in Sailune just wasn't going to cut it.

Lina wanted to leave. It wasn't that she was having a horrible time in Sailune; in fact she was enjoying all the pampering. Free meals and living it up like a princess? Come on who wouldn't love that? No it wasn't the kingdom that Lina wanted to get away from, it was Gourry.

When Lina thought back to her pre-Gourry traveling days it just filled her with regret. She missed being on her own not having to deal with anyone else's issues. Coming and going as she pleased and eating all the food she wanted without having to share.

It wasn't like having Gourry as a traveling companion was a horrible thing. It was handy to have someone around to help out in a fight. (Especially during that 'that time of the month'.) And if Gourry could actually stay awake at night having an extra person around to take night watches while camping outside was also good.

Originally when Lina had first started traveling with Gourry it was because he perceived her as a little girl and decided to accompany her to Atlas. After that it was her that made the decision to keep traveling together. He had the sword of light and she wanted it. So she figured she could just wear Gourry down into giving her the sword. That didn't happen and Gourry even lost the sword to boot. It was okay because Gourry was helpful and dope had promised to be her guardian. He had promised to protect her always. That kind of devotion could come in handy.

What Lina didn't count on was the feelings that went along with the arrangement. After that awful date Lina couldn't even stand the idea of being with Gourry as something more than friends. When did things get so complicated? Couldn't she have a traveling companion that wouldn't fall in love with her?

It was times like this that Lina wished it was Zelgadis she had gone off traveling with. Zelgadis didn't give into emotional feelings. He wasn't likely to fall in love with a girl just because he was hanging around her a lot. Amelia was proof positive of that. The Sailune princess was head over heels in love with the chimera but Zelgadis didn't even flinch. Zelgadis' heart was as stony as his hide.

What was Lina to do? It wasn't like she could turn back time and change things. The only things she could control was the things to come. Her gut told her to run and leave Gourry behind. But could she actually do that? He had promised to be her guardian and it was something that Gourry took very seriously. Gourry wasn't known to break his promises so she didn't know how Gourry would react to Lina wanting to leave without him. Would he run after her or let her go?

She wished she could somehow get Gourry to let go of his promise to be her guardian. Lina could tell him that she didn't need him but Gourry was stubborn. She assumed he would still want to protect her anyway (even if she didn't need protecting).

If she couldn't get away from Gourry then she was still going to need a buffer. Despite being reluctant Sylphiel was still Lina's best option. If Lina left Sailune with Gourry she was going to need Sylphiel. But how could Lina convince Sylphiel to go with them? Sylphiel seemed to be pretty rooted in Sailune which wasn't surprising. Sylphiel was important in Sailune and she was bettering herself in the process. Nothing Sylphiel could find traveling on the road would ever be as fulfilling as what she had in Sailune. How could Lina persuade Sylphiel to give up her life in Sailune?

Lina didn't know how she was going to do it but somehow she was going to convince Sylphiel to go. There was no way Lina was going to leave Sailune without Sylphiel. It wasn't an option.

With this decided Lina got up and left her room. It was dinner time and no amount of over thinking was going to come between her and her food.

...

Dinner at the Sailune castle was usually such an ornate affair. A grand sized table dressed in fine linens and dotted all over with shiny silverware. There was food as far as the eye could see that smelled better than it looked. With handmaids serving drinks you always felt special when sitting at the table for dinner.

Not so much on this particular evening.

"This is horrible!" Amelia screeched with tears streaming down her face.

Everyone had been seated ready to start dinner when Amelia had been handed a disturbing letter.

"What is it? What did the letter say?" Sylphiel wondered as she quickly rose to comfort the crying princess.

"My Father...!" Amelia blubbered not able to get anything else out.

Lina snatched the letter away and gave it a quick read over. "...if you don't bring us Sailune's royal treasure then we will kill Prince Philonel..."

"That's terrible!" Sylphiel cried out in horror. In turn Amelia's cries got louder making Sylphiel hold onto the princess tighter.

"Someone kidnapped Phil?" Gourry frowned. "Doesn't he have like bodyguards with him when he travels?"

"Most of the time... What am I going to do?!" Amelia sobbed her body trembling with grief.

"Simple we'll take this 'treasure' right to them and get Phil back." Lina stated matter-of-factly.

"But I can't Miss Lina! My father would never allow our kingdom treasure to be sacrificed for his life!" Amelia protested.

"We're not going to give it to them for real Amelia." Lina said while rolling her eyes. "We'll just make them think we're going to give it to them. Then we'll blast them to kingdom come, grab Phil and run."

"You'll do that Miss Lina?" Amelia's teary eyes brimmed with hope.

"Of course! I am the beautiful, powerful and talented Lina Inverse after all! Just give me the treasure as payment and I'll get your dad back!" Lina exclaimed greedily.

Amelia and Sylphiel groaned. Typical greedy Lina.

"Miss Lina I can't give you the treasure as payment! It's an heirloom to this kingdom and it's very important to the people here!" Amelia protested.

"What exactly does this treasure do?" Gourry wondered while eating. Just because everyone else was too upset to eat doesn't mean that he wasn't.

"It's an orichalcum statue of a bird holding a red gem in the shape of a heart. That statue was used by my ancestors as an anchor to create the barrier that protects Sailune. It's said that the gem is red because it was made from the blood of my kin to boost the power of the barrier. If that gem were to be destroyed the barrier would be too!" Amelia explained.

"But the barrier doesn't really protect the kingdom." Lina rationalized. "It just boosts white magic and makes dark magic and monsters weaker."

"It doesn't matter I can't let anything happen to that statue!"

"Who would want a gem made from old blood?" Gourry stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"I wouldn't worry about the statue Amelia." Sylphiel squeezed Amelia's shoulders reassuringly. "You can trust that Miss Lina. You know that she won't let anything happen to it. And if you're so worried you should go with Miss Lina and Mister Gourry."

Amelia shook her head. "I want to go but I can't! If I leave at a time like this my people will lose all faith that everything will be fine. The whole kingdom could fall into panicked chaos!"

"I'm sure that Sailune will be fine without you for just a few days."

"Probably not. This sounds more and more like a trap to me..." Lina mused while pacing. "Though orichalcum is valuable enough on its own it's more likely that whoever took Phil wants to weaken Sailune's defenses. Without their barrier or their royal family it would make the kingdom weak for an attack. Amelia should really stay here while we go so as to keep the kingdom on high alert."

Sylphiel frowned. Lina may be greedy but she was also very logical and smart.

"Miss Sylphiel could you go in my place?" Amelia pleaded with the former shrine maiden. "If you went I know I'd feel safer about letting Miss Lina take the treasure with her. Plus I'm afraid of something horrible happening to them and my father! If you were there you could heal them if anything went wrong."

Sylphiel darted her eyes between Lina and Gourry. Gourry looked very hopeful and Lina looked very determined. It was foolish to think about the awkwardness between herself and Gourry and Lina at a time like this. "Okay Amelia."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Amelia gushed grabbing each of them in a bone crushing embrace. "I know the star of justice is shining on all three of you and it will guide to victory!"

"Let's hope so for Phil's sake." Lina muttered. Though the situation wasn't ideal this did play into Lina's hands nicely. All she had to do was show Sylphiel much she could be needed on the road and maybe Lina could convince her to travel with her and Gourry for good.


End file.
